Welcome To The Dark Side
by Mystic-bubbles
Summary: Hermione discovers she's adopted, her mothers a pureblood witch and her father is Lord Voldemort.
1. Patience Thorn Riddle

__

Hermione discovers she's really Voldemort's heir, having already changed because of her mothers death, she sees nothing wrong with going to the dark side completely.

* * *

Patience Thorn Riddle

_Hermione wasn't to clear on what happened that night after the party. She had a really vague memory of being sick in a toilet that she didn't recognise, the wiping her mouth on one of those tragic crinoline ladies that sit on top of the loo rolls so no one gets offended by the sight of naked Kleenex Velvet. Whatevs._

_Right now she was curled up on the doormat with her keys still in her hand, which really made no sense at all. Though you've got to respect a finely tuned homing instinct – but she figures crawling up the stairs to her own bed, was just one step too far._

_It was a superhuman effort to lift her wrist so she could squint at her watch (it was two thirty),_

_Which nearly killed her and she collapsed back on the floor with a small sigh._

_Hermione was tempted to stay there for what was left of the night, she felt like someone had sandpapered the inside of her head._

_But she could imagine the sour scene that would unfold id her step-dad came down and found her curled up against the draught excluder, so 'Mione crawled up the stairs, thought about getting undressed and decided to collapse face down on her bed instead. _

_All that alcohol and puking had really taken it out of her some one could have started drilling for oil underneath her pillow and she barely would have stirred. _

Hermione crashed back into consciousness, sitting bolt upright after hearing a hair-curling scream.

Normally Hermione would be running down the stairs, to see what was wrong but she knew whom those screams belonged to, her step sister Heather. So to be honest Hermione didn't give a dam.

She hated Heather and her father David, they had been treating her like dirt ever since her mother Eleanor had died after her car-crashed four moths ago, now they had a strict relationship where they barely talked when talked to.

Getting money from her step dad was a finesse job. Luckily Hermione now had finesse coming out of he arse.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_Hermione barged into his study without knocking, marched across to his desk and held out her hand. _

"_Give me twenty pounds," Mione snapped_

" _I need twenty pounds. Give me twenty pounds now!"_

"_What in earth's name are you wearing?" he asked _

"_Clothes," she explained "twenty pounds David."_

"_Are you going somewhere then?" He inquired archly, like he'd invented the rhetorical question._

"_Yes, it's Friday night. I'm going out now give me twenty bloody pounds!"_

"_No need to be so shrill, and why should I give you money."_

"_Fine! Don't, I'll just go out and when it's time to go home, I'll walk the dark streets just as the pubs are emptying out because I haven't got money for a cab. I'm sure I'll be all right and even if I'm not at lest you saved yourself twenty quid. - And before she even finished her Oscar worthy speech three crisp pound notes found their way on to her outstretched palm._

_END FLASHBACK

* * *

_

Mione walked into her bathroom to have a bath she exfoliated and shaved and moisturized, then she tried to figure out what the hell she could do with her newly cut and dyed red hair. (She had been dyeing her hair all different colors since her mother died.)

There still wasn't enough hair to scoop into a decent ponytail so Hermione fashioned two bunches and fixed them with sparkly hair bobbles that she had found lurking in the back of their bathroom cabinet. 'Mione sort of liked the finished effect in a strange very strange way. It was edgy. It was striking. Good lord, it really was time to book herself another hair appointment.

Hermione put on a pair of black jeans with chains on them, that hugged curves, and a light blue off the shoulder shirt that exposed her cleavage and stomach so everyone had a clear view of her a playboy bunny belly ring. Hermione walked out of the bathroom and put on her hooker heels

Then, she started with her jewellery. She put on her sex bracelets, Wicca Star necklace, no earrings, (seeing as how she had 3 X's on both ears) a fake loop for her nose

(This drove her step-dad crazy)

After finishing with her jewels she started the make-up. She added a thick layer of black eyeliner under and on top of her eyelids with bright red lipstick. She put on mascara and was finished.

Hermione walked up and looked into her mirror. She didn't even look like Hermione. And that's what she wanted. She loved to explore the possibilities of transforming herself from a lanky seventeen-year-old bookworm into somebody thrilling. There was no denying it she was beautiful.

She noticed a photo of her three ex- best friends, Ginny and Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. She hated them now after they didn't seem to care about her when she was depressed about he mother dying, Hermione began to despise them more and more, they seemed so wrapped up in their love-lives to care about her.

She moved to the door and walked to the kitchen cigarette and lighter in her hand. Hermione stopped dead in her tracks to process the sight before her.

Thirty Death Eaters stood around her dinning room table watching their lord, (who looked human) Voldemort sat at the table reading the paper while her step- father and sister sat in a corner crying.

Finally they seemed to notice her and Hermione noticed she had no wand. Then again neither did they.

"Miss Granger, please sit and take a look at these." Voldemort handed her a folder and she took her place across from him, shock took over her face as she read the papers...

* * *

_**Adoption Certificate **_

**  
_Hermione Granger_**

_**Adopted Parents: Mr. and Mrs. David Granger.**_

**_Biological Parents: Miss Eleanor Snape Riddle and Mr. Tom Riddle

* * *

_**

**_Birth Certificate_**

_**Patience Thorn Riddle**_

**_Date of Birth: September 9th_**

_**Biological Parents: Miss Eleanor Crystal Snape Riddle and Mr. Tom Riddle

* * *

**_

Hermione read the certificate over and over again. She couldn't make head or tail with this piece of information. _'Voldemort's my father? No way!' _she thought.

She hadn't noticed Voldemort take out his wand and wave it over her head. Hermione felt something-cold run down her body. She looked down at herself, then she realised it had to be true if it weren't, Hermione wouldn't be sitting at the table in black robes, her brown hair midnight black, and her hazel eyes so dark they looked as black as her hair.

_She knew that what had run down he body, had been the affect of a concealment charm. Another piece of parchment told her the charm had been placed on her once she was born, also found out her mother was not Eleanor Jane granger Muggle dentist, no she was Eleanor Crystal Snape Riddle- Pureblood Auror._

_She looked through the parchment and found her life story was there as well as Voldemort's and her mothers, it would seem Voldy had fallen for her before the whole almost killing Harry thing. Then when fell Eleanor found out she was pregnant and had to go into hiding (after-all she was carrying his baby and her father was the Minister of magic.) the only person who had helped her was Severus Snape her older brother. _

"_This could be a way out!" Hermione thought to herself "I'm not Hermione anymore and I don't want to be, I'm Lord Voldemort's daughter, but he can't be that bad right? He has known love unlike what people say." _

Hermione broke her thoughts and noticed all the Death Eaters and their Lord were watching her, she looked at her _father. _"So...what do I do now?" She asked.

Voldemort smiled at her the said, "you will stay with me until your school year starts-

"And I'll become a Death Eater?" Hermione/ Thorn asked she wasn't keen on the light anymore and she was pretty sure things wouldn't be nice with Harry, Ron and Ginny.

"Becoming a Death Eater is your choice, I will not inflict it on you." Voldy said braking her trance.

Review!


	2. The Riddle Manor

_**A/N: I could go so many ways with this story as may people have said, so I just have to know what you all think!**_

_**1º Make Hermione go back to Dumbledore and Harry.**_

_**2º she stays with her father **_

_**3º call a truce between light and dark.**_

_**4º other (please tell me what you think the "other" should be.)**_

_**All my luv, **_

**Bubbles

* * *

**

**_The Riddle Manor_**

They all apparated inside the living room. The room was fairly large. There was a fireplace in the corner and everything was decorated in green and silver. '_Typical Slytherin_' she thought.

Riddle Manor, being that it was a beautiful, French masterpiece. Eight spacious bedrooms, eight bathrooms, six floors, and a hallway full of church style windows.

The basement was where all the garden supplies sat and was the location of all 'messy' magic. The main floor held the kitchen, dining room, living room, and sitting room.

The last two floors each held three bedrooms, on in the middle, and two at the ends; each master bedroom held a walk-in closet as well as a private bath. Also, between the two last floors held the two-story study/library.

"What do you think Patience?" Voldemort asked.

"To tell you the truth always I thought your house would be dark and gloomy, but this is the exact opposite I love it."

Tom smiled. "I'm glad you like it. I'll show you to your room now, follow me." He grabbed her trunk and led her up the stairs and down the hallway they stopped when they reached to a portrait of a black rose He said the password 'Thorn' and let her in first. "This is the third floor." He said with a smile.

The room was mostly blue and white. The walls were painted white there was a four-poster bed with blue sheets in a corner and a desk in another corner; the ceiling was enchanted to look like the night sky.

The room had two other portraits both roses just different colours (blue and white.) "The white one will take you to your privet study and the blue one will take you to the library the password is ''Everlasting." The father explained

"I'll let you unpack now," he said.

"If you need help you can call the house elf, Twinkie, or you can call me. My room is on the forth floor the snake portrait."

Thorn smiled and started unpacking all her things. It took her half an hour to finish. When she was done, she lied down on the bed and slowly drifted to sleep. Thorn woke up two hours later and went down stairs to the sitting room where she saw her uncle reading a book.

**_Thorn's POV_**

"Professor Snape."

"No need for formality Patience, you can call me Severus."

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

I nodded. "Twinkie," he called.

"You called master?" asked the house elf.

"Yes, Patience is hungry. What would you like to eat, my dear?"

"Just a cup of tea and some cake?."

"Twinkie will go make one for you right now."

With a pop, Twinkie was gone. A few seconds later Twinkie came back with my food.

"Here you go Miss Riddle."

"Thank you Twinkie "

* * *

After I ate, I went upstairs to her room so she could read on of the books on my new shelf A Dark Arts book, go figure.

Just as I got to the best part of the book, a black raven made its way across the room and on to my shoulder.

* * *

_Patience,_

_Go down to the sitting room at 10:00 sharp, we have guests for dinner please dress in the proper attire. _

_Your father.

* * *

_

The time had come. It was 9:30 o'clock at night.

"I hate dressing up for dinner." Thorn said to herself while she dressed in a medieval dress she found in her wardrobe.

She wore a long black dress the reached the floor. It was long sleeved and hugged her figure perfectly. She wore her hooker heels. (Luckily no one would be able to see them.)

Thorn stood at the top of the stairs watching her father, Narcissa, Severus and Lucius in a heated but happy discussion, "it's strange" Thorn thought to herself as she watched them this not was the Voldemort Harry had described, he acted as if nothing separated from other people-

"Well, well, well if it isn't little-miss-know-it-all." At these words Thorn turned to look at the speaker only to realise it was the boy, no man she had made friends with at the end of last year Draco Malfoy stood smiling on her left.

"Draco!" She almost yelled pulling him into a hug.

"Hermione." He said out of breath from the hug

"Thorn." She corrected

"Right, Thorn"

"What are you doing here?" she asked

Draco smiled knowingly "didn't you know? My parents are your godparents so I'm here to show you around and help you with...well whatever you need."

"Ah, there she is! Patience, looking as beautiful as always."Lucius declared pulling her into a hug.

"Patience, you have no idea how we've missed you." Narcissa said, "I plan on taking you shopping tomorrow so be ready at 1:00!"

The dinner went quickly Draco and Thorn ignored the adults and talked amongst ourselves until, Narcissa sat making a shopping timetable for Thorn and Draco so could get everything before school.

While tom, Lucius and Snape argued saying shopping shouldn't take so much of my time, she needs to train not shop.

Thorn was fine with it; she had grown to like shopping.

She got up from her chair, without realising all eyes were on her (again) "I think I'll go to bed." She said as she gave everyone a kiss on the cheek.

She made it all the way to her portrait before she noticed someone was following her, Thorn spun on her heel and came face to face with the man who haunted her dreams every night since last year.

"Draco." She said formally

"Thorn." He nodded

"So to what do I owe this pleasure." Thorn asked highly amused.

"Your lips have grown so much fuller since I last saw you. I've been wondering what they might feel like." He traced her bottom lip with his thumb.

Thorn pulled away. "They would feel exactly the same as when you stole that kiss a few months back," Patience was on edge from all the confusing, unlikely words coming out of Draco's mouth.

"You can argue that point all you want, but I won't forgive you for not giving me a kiss on the cheek until you kiss me now," Draco smiled.

Patience rolled her eyes and tiptoed, giving Draco a lightening quick peck on the side of his mouth. The moment her lips grazed his, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist, securing her to him.

She drew her head back from his and put her hands up to his chest, half-pushing him away. "Let me go, I want to go to bed!" she said stubbornly.

"I could come with you," he spoke low and lowered his lips to her neck, giving her a painful nip directly below the jaw.

"What are you doing? People are going to notice that!" she said, outraged, pushing harder away from him.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Draco drawled. "Here, let me make it better," he drew one of his hands up to brace the back of her neck ending with a sweet lingering kiss at the little red mark.

Patience squirmed and rolled her eyes again, finally surrendering to his touch he wrapped his arms even more tightly around her and gave her one long, tender, probing kiss. Draco gave her enough room to snake her arms around his neck.

He shuddered slightly when her fingers dug into the back of his neck, and gave her lower lip a playful bite, he pulled back after a few minutes and watched amused at her face. Her mouth hung open in surprise for a moment, but then she gathered herself together and breathed "wow."

Draco smirked and took a step toward her. But she didn't give him the chance to do anything as she pulled him in for another kiss.


	3. Shopping trip, old friends and new loves

**A/n: things you should know! **

**1º I will be calling Hermione, Thorn throughout the story. Only adults will call her Patience.**

**2º Harry, Ron and Ginny will probably be completely Ooc as well as Hermione.**

**3º Hermione turned darker after her mother's death and her augment with her friends last year.**

**Thanks! Review!

* * *

**

Thorn was awoken by the sound of her alarm clocks buzzing on her tableside. When she slammed her hand down on it on of her house elves popped into her bedroom. "Oh," said the house elf with a high pitched voice, "Miss is awake! Twinkie is most relieved. What does miss want for Twinkie to do today?"

Thorn smiled at the house elf "I'll just eat downstairs thank you Twinkie" the house elf nodded and disappeared with a pop.

Thorn was just about to get out of bed when she heard someone mumbling on her right.

"Draco!" she almost screamed

"Hmm- what?" Draco sighed sleepily

"What are you doing here?"

"What...Oh-I was meant to wake you up!"

"Oh yes, I'm sure sleeping in my bed is the best way to get me up!"

Thorn rolled her eyes and got out of bed. She walked through her huge bedroom and looked into her 6-foot mirror that sat next to her bathroom. She noticed she had black hair with blue streaks, she couldn't remember putting them in. _"Strange." _She also noticed a purple mark on her neck strangely enough it looked like a snake. "I told him! Now I need counsellor!"

This was the day the Malfoy family was going to take her and Draco to Diagon and KnockTurn Alley to get their school supplies.

Thorn pulled the scrunchy from her hair undoing her ponytail and walked to her room to take a shower.

Thorn stepped out of her shower and went to her room in her green Slytherin towel, and got dressed.

After a few minutes she was ready, she walked down the stairs and took her place (next to Voldy) at the table.

Draco watched her with lust. She was wearing a very short black jean skirt with slits all around it that if she twirled you would see her green thong that was sticking out of the top.

She was also wearing a green shirt that was very small and only covered her chest so that her black bra was very visible. Her entire stomach area was showing. Her belly ring was very visible; it had huge diamonds on silver strings.

Her 7-inch high-heeled boots came up to above her knees. In his opinion she was the sexiest thing he has ever seen.

"Patience, what in the name Merlin himself are you wearing?" Tom asked glaring daggers at a snickering Snape.

"Uh...what's wrong with it?" she asked innocently as she said this Voldemort saw her tongue ring.

"Please tell me that is not a ring on you tongue!"

"Don't worry it's fake, I got it at the Weasley's joke shop."

"I suppose the belly rings fake to." A hint of amusement was in Sape's voice

"Actually no that's real." Thorn said after shooting him her death glare

Tom stood up once Thorn showed him her stomach "WHAT!"

Draco decided now would be a good time to play the hero "well we'd better go my parent's be waiting." She nodded her head and grabbed her purse.

Draco motioned Thorn to go through the flame first, "Diagon Alley!" she said and dispersed Draco following suit.

She followed Draco into a tall black painted evil looking bookstore. Even though she had come with Snape, she couldn't get over how remarkably dark it was. "I love this place"

While they were there Draco saw quite a few guys whistling at Hermione's hot outfit. Draco couldn't help it but be completely jealous. But he knew no one else could ever have her, she was his.

"I see my parents. Come on." Draco pulled Thorn to Narcissa. "Ay Paciencia,(spanish!) Draco. You finally decided to join us. Took you a while didn't it?"

Thorn smiled, "Sorry, Narcissa. Just got caught up with buying school supplies." Narcissa smiled. She knew that she was going to like this girl.

"Very well. But please call me Cissa". Thorn smiled.

"You children go and have fun meet us back at Malfoy Manor your father has arranged for Severus to pick you up after dinner," And with that, Narcissa walked off.

They walked into the Three Broomsticks Thorn ordered the drinks, and she laughed as Draco kissed her neck causing him to spill his drink.

Draco could have sworn he herd some on say; "I know that laugh!"

As they sat down they were met by screams, "HERMIONE!" Thorn jerked her head and saw Harry, Ron, and Ginny sitting at a table.

Thorn bit her lip and looked at Draco, "Here we go. I almost forgot about them."

Harry jumped up from his seat with Ron and Ginny close behind. "What do you want Potty?" was all Draco said. Harry looked at Draco with confusion and anger in his eyes. "I'm talking to my friend.

So fuck off Malfoy!" Ron was just standing in the back with his mouth hanging open at the sight of clothes Thorn's and at her holding Draco's hand.

"Um Hermione? And what happened to your hair, and eyes AND fashion sense! " Asked Ginny, "Why are you holding hands with ferret boy?" she too was confused.

"One: my names not the Hermione; its Patience. Then again I prefer Thorn. Two: I would like it very much if you refrain from calling Draco a ferret. Three: I have gotten over the whole, being mad at you thing, but you should know I wont be hanging around with you that much this year, and Ron will you please stop gaping at me!

They couldn't speak. "What happened to you Hermione? You're our friend! What did he do to you?" Ginny was trying to be calm.

Thorn walked up to her, "You're right. I'm not the same. I changed. But I was like this before I saw Draco this summer deal with it.

Oh and by the way! I was you're friend, but you three weren't that good at being my friends.

And Ron shut your mouth. I know I just told you to stop gaping.

Just as Thorn and Draco where about to take their seats, a tall man with green, yes green hair walked up to them and bowed, "Miss Riddle, Mr. Malfoy you are requested to return to the Malfoy manor their has been an attack."

Draco looked at Thorn she looked as shocked as he felt.

"But we haven't finished our shopping!" Thorn whined

"I'm sorry Miss Riddle but it's you fathers orders, you are to Floo immediately to the Malfoy manor."

"Wait! Hermione- Patience-Thorn-whatever! Why is he calling you Miss Riddle? Please tell me he doesn't mean..." Harry was interrupted by Snape's sudden appearance.

"Not another word Potter! You two come now!" Snape took Thorns hand and dragged her to the green fire. This time Draco wen first.

"The Malfoy Manor!"

Thorn landed in the Malfoy parlour with a thud. The walls were covered with thousands of portraits of Malfoys surrounded her. The walls were painted with silver and black snakes on green wallpaper. Hermione was speechless.

He smiled and grabbed her hand, leading her up to his room on the 5th floor. They didn't have to climb any stairs; they just went through the portrait of a Dragon.

Draco finally spoke, "Since my parents aren't home we can hang out until they get here. Thorn nodded her head and followed Draco into his bedroom.

Walking in, Thorn saw that his walls were identical to those downstairs except he had golden snitches flying around. "Nice room." was all she had said. She walked over to his dresser and sat down. Draco looked at her,

"What are you doing?" Thorn glanced up to him and said, "I'm sitting."

Draco stood up and walked towards Thorn, She leaned back slightly but to be met by Draco's lips.

The kiss kept growing more and more passionate. Draco licked her lips begging for entry into her mouth. She granted it and started taking off his shirt. Her responded by unbuttoning her small one. Draco picked her up to sit on his desk so she could straddle him. He finished unbuttoning her shirt and let it fall to the floor.

Revealing her black bra. She got tired of trying to lift off his shirt so eventually she ripped it off and let it fall to the floor. Draco slid his hands back to unhook her bra when they were met by the sound of Narcissa, Lucius and Snape shouting out for Draco in the Manor.

Both teens moved away from each other searching for their discarded clothes, finally the looked presentable, they walked out of Draco's room to great the adults.


	4. Her First Dark Lesson

_Both teens moved away from each other searching for their discarded clothes, finally they looked presentable, they walked out of Draco's room to great the adults._

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Her First Dark Lesson**

"What's wrong? What happened?" Thorn asked a grave looking Lucius.

"An attack Aurors rounding up Death Eaters causing Dumbledore to duel Tom again- Lucius started but Narcissa cut in

"We wouldn't know it's true Tom sent us to watch over you."

Thorn nodded and looked over at her uncle. "Severus, are you okay?"

"I've been asked to train you, so we'll start tomorrow." And with that Snape left through the flames.

"What's he training me for?" Thorn asked looking at Narcissa, but Lucius answered

"You are the heir to the dark lord, it's only natural that foes will find out and try to get to him through you. So he thinks it best for Severus to teach you Both Legilimency and Occlumency and DADA."

"But what about The Dark Arts, shouldn't that be what I need to learn." Asked Thorn.

"That's were Lucius and Draco come in. Lucius will teach you tomorrow after your lesson with Severus and Draco will teach you what he's learnt, wile your in Hogwarts. Then theirs me, I'll help you with the rest, Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology, yoga, kick-boxing, shopping...you get the point."

Thorn nodded and Narcissa took her to a bedroom that looked oddly like her own.

The next morning, Thorn headed to the Malfoy training room where her first lesson with Snape would take place. She followed the portraits till she found herself at a silver door Cissa had told her about the night before.

Thorn muttered the password (Aquilus.)

The door sung open revealing a Muggle style training room, painted green and Severus Snape siting on a chair at a desk. (why there was a desk in a training room, she had no idea.)

"Well you know why you're here. " Snape said standing up from his chair.

"Right," said Thorn

"Now, Occlumency, is very intense type of magic that seals the mind against magical influence and intrusion, and by learning Occlumency you learn Legilimency, which is the ability to extract feelings and memories from another persons mind.

"Yes I read all about it, in my fifth year." Thorn said smirking slightly

"Very well, So let's get to work. wand at the ready."

Thorn stood straighter than before. They faced each other with only a chair between them. "You are to use you're wand to defend yourself or to disarm me, I am going to _try_ to break into you're mind, lets see how well you resist." Thorn nodded

"Ready, now! _Legilimens!"_

The room swirled, memory after memory flickered like a film, yet she could still see Snape watching her intently, Snape was becoming clearer and clearer. Thorn raised her wand, _Expelliarmus!_ Slowly the room came back into view; she fell to her knees, panting slightly. "Very good! You did much better on you first try than Potter did."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome, now up you get!" Snape said highly amused at the look on he r face.

"Again!"

"Of course! _Legilimens!"_

Thorn found herself back in the training room, three hours after her lesson with Severus. Lucius walks in with that worm Peter Pettigrew hot on his tail.

"Right." He motioned her to sit down, "today we'll be doing curses, starting with unforgivables, now I have someone set at the ministry so you can use all three unforgivables without problems, your father has assigned wormtail to be the dummy. Any questions?"

"Um...no?"

"Good stand, wand at the ready, we'll start with Imperius curse. Now concentrate think of what you want him to-do, now."

Thorn nodded _"Imperio!" _As soon as she said the spell, Peter started doing back-flips across the room (lol) Thorn jerked her wand and peter fell in mid flip. "Oh...sorry." (not)

"Nicely done, my dear, Cruciatus cures, for this you have to **mean** it, you have to **want** to cause pain, you need to feel hate. Take out all your anger." Lucius smirked at her shocked face. "Try it." Again Thorn nodded.

"_Crucio!" _she watched as wormtail dropped to the floor, withering in pain, she couldn't even watch thorn lifted the curse, but didn't run to his side she stayed put waiting for orders.

Sure enough Lucius spoke, "perfect, you are a fast learner, now the only unforgivable curse left is-

"The Killing curse." Thorn cut in "but surely you don't expect me to kill wormtail!"

"No, of course not...although - no we cant kill him so lets get a spider. Lucius said and transfigured a rock into a spider. He stunned it and placed it on the floor, he was about to explain what to do when; Thorn raided her wand and said "_Avada Kedavra!" _there was a flash of blinding green light and the spider rolled over onto its back, seemingly unharmed, but it was unmistakably dead.

Now it was Lucius and wormtail's turn to be stunned, they looked at Thorn In awe as she put her wand back in her pocket and headed for the door, "oh and Lucius, I wanna learn about dark items next lesson." With that Thorn picked up her bag and left.

Thorn walked to her room at the Malfoy manor and set her things on her desk. Thorn was about to leave; when a brown owl came through the window; with a letter attached, "YES!" shouted Thorn as she opened her letter from Hogwarts. She might be a badass, Voldemort's heir, but this was definitely, The best news she had gotten so far. She practically was jumping up and down for joy.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_I am pleased to inform you that you are Hogwarts new Head Girl. You be staying in a part of the castle with a common room, 2 bedrooms, a small library, and 1 bathroom. Hopefully you will get along with the new head boy, as you will be sharing this part of this dorm with him._

_You will spend the first night in the Gryffindor common room, as your dorms are not ready. Your luggage will be in your room and your other belongings with it on the second of September._

_You are to have your first prefect meeting on the train. _

_P.S. You will be patrolling at night starting 9:30 till 11:00_

_Sincerely_

_Your Head of House,_

_Professor M, McGonagall_

There were only two things she needed to now, 1º, why were they still calling her Miss Granger? And, who was head-boy?

After re-reading the letter, Thorn decided to let people know she was the new head girl, starting with Draco.

She walked to Draco's private training room, which he had shown her earlier that day and said the password (Draco is the best) Gods that boy really needs to deflate his ego.

The door opened Thorn noticed that the room looked exactly like the other training room in the Malfoy manor, except this on had Draco written all over it, (literally) Draco was in a corner with a gleeful smile on his face punching a punch-bag. She moved closer and noticed a blue eyed boy sat on a bench with a timer (apparently marking how many punches Draco could through) the boy had dark hair the same style as Harry's he looked about their age but Thorn couldn't be sure.

Thorn moved around the room gracefully nether noticed she was there. She reached Draco and snaked her arms around his waist causing him to scream like a girl.

"Omigod you s-should of s-seen your f-face!" Thorn cried holding her stomach and trying to stop laughing

"That...was...so..._not..._funny!" Draco panted turning as he felt someone tap his shoulder, "aren't you going to introduce me?" said the boy smiling at Thorn.

Draco nodded "right...Thorn this is Dan Avery, Dan this is Patience Riddle." "But she goes by the name Thorn!" He added quickly noticing the glare she was giving him.

Dan gives Thorn a heart-wrenching smile and kisses her hand, much to Draco's displeasure. "So you going to Hogwarts?" Thorn asked Dan.

Who smiled again before saying, "yeah just transferred from Durmstrang, couldn't stand being in the same room as Viktor Krum." Draco felt Thorn stiffen at her old boyfriends name so he decided to play the hero (again) "so Thorn, I'm guessing you scared me shitless for a reason, care to shear?"

Thorn looked at Draco and smiled "I wanted to know who was head-boy coz I'm Head-girl."

"Wow...well we never saw that coming!" Draco sighted sarcastically, Thorn shot him a death glare "I'm head-boy." He said simply and turned back to his punch bag.

"Git."

"I heard that."

"Good!"

"You two are so freaky!" Dan said sitting back on the bench.

Thorn watched as Draco hit the bag over and over again his hands were unnaturally red. "Teach me?" she said standing behind him. Draco looked up obviously shocked it was a statement, but he nodded, she moved in front of him, and he positioned her fist so she wouldn't break her knuckles. Thorn was about to through a bunch when, "what about the metal?" Dan said putting down the timer.

"Oh, forgot!" Draco tapped the bag with his wand and three pieces of metal fell to the ground.

Thorn stared in shock. "Y-you punch metal!"

"Draco nodded and smirked "how else am I supposed to practise braking weasels face?"


	5. Almost At Hogwarts

**Almost at Hogwarts**

Thorn was finally allowed to go back to the Riddle manor, two weeks after the attack. Tom had the Malfoys over everyday to carry on with Thorns training.

Severus had introduced her to his wife Bellatrix Snape two-year-old daughter Alison, Draco and Thorn had baby-sat for five Galleons.

Anyway, Thorn was in the Riddle training room, (mentally wondering why she spent so much bloody time in training rooms) pulling knives from the dart board while Severus, Bellatrix, Lucius, Draco, Narcissa and her father watched her.

"What a strange little family." Thorn said to herself as she threw another knife. They were all there to see just how much she was improving, it was strange to have people staring at her as she made holes in a dart board but it felt nice to know they all cared for her.

**Thorn's POV**

So there I was throwing knives, when the room went quiet, the lights went out and I heard the door open. I stood frozen in place with a dagger in each hand. This was a test! It had to be.

The lights came back and four men entered the room. Death Eaters obviously. Unarmed competition.

A loud voice echoed through the room. "Let the games begin!"

The Death Eaters (who were numbered) started attacking, I felt unnaturally calm, I was dodging every hit that came my way Narcissa, Lucius, Severus and Draco had all taught me well. Time t put it to work.

I turned around to give a roundhouse kick to number 2's abdomen, he fell to the floor and I jumped over him. I got behind 3 and took his knife carrying hand and pulled it behind him. I heard two gasps and a crack, from the shock 3 was unconscious. Not as strong as he seemed. But I still needed to solve two little problems.

I turned to 4 and gave him a kick to the throat. Now, I just had one problem. Number 1 I did a back flip Narcissa had shown me and kicked him in the groin (hard) I took out my vine wood wand. I levitated 2, 3 and 4 over to the corner with Mr.1, I took off their masks Avery was 1, Nott was 3, Crabbe was 4 and Goyle was 2. They looked pretty hurt. (Oops)

**End Thorn's POV**

Voldy, Snape, Bellatrix, Lucius, Narcissa and Draco watched in awe as Thorn kicked four Death Eaters arses. She was incredible, they looked dead and if Lucius didn't have a cure he would have been worried.

"Our little girls growing up!" Narcissa cried wiping away tears of joy. The other five nodded and smiled inwardly.

They were all proud, each had moulded Thorn in a different way and she had taken to it like a bee to hunny. There was no doubt Patience Thorn Riddle was Tom Riddles daughter, Lucius and Narcissa's goddaughter, Severus and Bellatrix Snape's niece and Draco's future wife (he wished) little did he know his wish would come true. (Just not yet)

Draco and Thorn walked to her room after her training, and found a Hogwarts letter on her desk.

"Hey, Draco. Listen to this!" Thorn said and read out loud.

"_Dear Miss Granger (gag me!) _

_I am happy to inform you that Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, has decided to re-instate the Yule-Ball, post a, cheerleading squad for each house, news-paper and start a Duelling club. _

_The heads will of course of all four activates. But if you need help do not hesitate to ask. _

_Further more the headmaster has decided you will only wear your uniform, robes will not be worn unless there is need. _

_Sincerely, _

_Professor Minerva, McGonagall_

_Deputy headmistress"_

"Well that's just great! Not" Draco sighed and got up from Thorns bed.

"I know! When will we find the time to study!" Thorn cried

Draco just rolled his eyes, kissed her and left the room.

Thorn woke up a good three and a half-hours before she had to leave for Platform 9 ¾. So she finally got out of bed and went into her bathroom. She hopped in the shower as she thought about her final and seventh year at Hogwarts.

As Thorn got out of her shower and began to dry her hair she noticed the blue streaks in her hair had gotten lighter (she still didn't know where they came from!) she just shrugged it off.

She then went back to her room and went through her closet and chose a pair of torn butt-tight jeans, Black tank top, that showed her silver wicca belly ring and pink and white Etnies. She added a thick layer of black eyeliner under and on top of her eyelids lets not forget the lip-gloss. She put on mascara and was finished.

She then put on silver hoops and her favourite ring that her father had given her. She wore that ring everyday it was her most prized possession! Her father had given it to her only a few days after she had passed her training. It was a symbol of her strength her success, her power and Thorn cherished it.

It was a sterling silver open scallop ring with 3 diamond shaped peridots. She finished packing her things, and made her way down the stairs for breakfast. Her father, Severus, Bellatrix and young Alison were already at the table.

Her father was reading the paper, Snape was grading some last minute exams and Bellatrix was feeding Alison.

"Morning." Thorn said picking up a piece of toast.

Snape and Tom grunted "not morning people" Bellatrix smiled "morning dear."

Thorn's face showed shock but it quickly disappeared, if she didn't know any better Thorn would have said this was a normal family. The family ate in silence (unless you count Alison making baby noises)

Just as Thorn put her nose in a book Salazar Slytherin's Bio to be exact. Three people stepped out of the fireplace very gracefully.

"Tom, Bella, Severus, Alison, Paciencia." Narcissa smiled at every one while Lucius, Tom, Severus and Draco all nodded and grunted at each other.

"Not morning people, I suppose?" Thorn said smiling

"I'm afraid not." Narcissa said

"Bella, will you be coming with us to King's Cross?" Thorn asked eyes shining with hope. She had grown to really like Bellatrix.

"But of course, how could I live without sawing goodbye to my favourite niece and nephew." Bella laughed.

Narcissa stood up "come on then we better get going."

Thorn nodded and looked over at her father, who had been staring at her for the passed twenty minutes.

"You're not coming?" She asked though it sounded more like a statement.

"If Potter sees me then we're all dead."

Thorn nodded again and hugged him "and take that out off your mouth, I don't care if its fake or not!" Thorn smiled at a confused Bellatrix and stuck out her tongue reviling a fake ring that spelled the words 'As If '. Bella smiled and stuck out her own which spelled 'Smexy', then they both looked over at Narcissa who was blushing while showing them her own tongue ring with the words "bite me" Lucius, Snape and Tom sighed in frustration.

They arrived at Platform 9 and ¾ Thorn ran through the barrier first and was met by the faces of her fellow students. She quickly took her bag from Severus and went to load her stuff onto the train. After she did that she looked around and spotted the usual red hair along with messy black. But decided to ignore them and didn't notice both boys were watching her.

Thorn hugged Narcissa, Lucius and Bellatrix; they smiled and hugged her back choosing to ignore the strange looks they were getting.

"Patience, a word?" Lucius asked motioning to the train. Thorn smiled and followed.

"What's up?"

"You need to remember to train every so often, understand?"

She rolled her eyes, "yes Lucius."

"Now take this." He handed her a green package, "open it on the train. Now, go." Thorn hugged him again and walked on to the train Draco hot on her heels.

Draco and Thorn sat in their compartment waiting for it to start up when Draco smirked and Thorn noticed.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Oh come on, what is it?"

"This"

He lowered his lips onto hers for a passionate kiss. Thorn moaned into his mouth. He pulled her towards him. A few minutes later. Draco slid his tongue across her mouth, BEGGING for entrance into her mouth. She granted it and their tongues battled for dominance. Draco some how ended up half on top of her and half on the floor. Thorn wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

Neither had noticed any one come in. When suddenly,

"**HERMIONE! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" **


	6. Back At Hogwarts

**Back At Hogwarts**

Thorn looked up to see Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, and Dean standing at the door of their compartment with a look of pure disgust.

"Hermione what the hell do you think your doing!" Ron screamed again,

"**Thorn** is plainly making out with her hotter than hell boyfriend. Any person with half a brain would have grasped that simple fact weasel." (Many thanks to Dragon of the Earth!) "Though I did say half a brain, so maybe we're asking to much of you?" Draco sneered, kissed Thorn one last time and moved off her.

Ron looked absolutely murderous; he pointed his wand at Draco. BANG! Thorn screamed and The Gryffindors burst out laughing, they looked at Ron who had his wand out and was pointing at a pure white (yet disfigured) ferret, which was shivering out of anger, exactly were Draco had been standing.

Weasley waved his wand again and the ferret rose into the air, and then dropped painfully to the floor. Ron was about to do it again when the ferret jumped on him and made its way to his face scratching like crazy.

"A ferrets attacking Ron!" someone screamed from outside. The compartment filled with more students.

'Time to take action' Thorn thought to herself picking up the package Lucius had given her, it came to be exactly what she had expected kind of, as she opened the package to others appeared one slightly bigger than the rest. Thorn pulled the lid off and found a small black kitten underneath (Crookshanks had died in her sixth year)

Thorn smiled at the cat and put it down, 'cat later save incredibly hot boyfriend now'. She nodded to herself picking up two of her athemes (knives) out of the green box, Thorn spun on her heel, she noticed Ron and Harry had managed to keep Draco on the floor.

She watched carefully as the boys stood straight, Thorn snapped her arms back and threw the athemes, which landed just above their heads cutting a few strands of hair. "Hermione what the hell?"

Everyone's head turned to her. She smirked.

"Okay one, my name is NOT Hermione it's THORN! Second that's my ferret you're dribbling put him down! Or I'll have you're heads!"

"_Her-mi-on-ie _I don't think you could ever 'have our heads' your to much of a sap." Ginny stated firmly

Just as the last words were out of her mouth, the ferret made a small noise that sounded incredibly like 'oh-no'

Thorn only smirked; she picked up three athemes, and threw them without warning. The first stuck Harry to the compartment wall by his sleeve, the second pined Ron's collar to Harry's shoulder and the third sliced through Ginny's hair (which was in a high ponytail.)

"I don't think you're in any position to call me a sap Virginia." Thorn said coldly the compartment gasped and Ginny's face was bright red than her hair no one new her real name.

"Now I'll say this once more, turn him back before the count of 5 and I'll be nice. _One... two... three...four... fiv-" _BANG!

Draco was standing in his proper form with a slight smirk on his face.

"Thank you, now leave."

"We cant leave" Harry said

"Why." Thorn asked coldly

"There are no other seats."

Both Draco and Hermione groaned in frustration but nodded, but then winced again when they saw Harry, Ron, Ginny, Dean and Luna sit in front of them.

The train ride was unusually tense no one said a word. Draco looked at his watch then pulled Thorn up.

"What are you doing?"

"We have our first prefect meeting now." Draco told her and pulled her out of the compartment.

Once they got there Draco went in and Thorn waited a few minutes as Ron and Ginny passed her.

When she walked in Draco started to talk first, "Welcome prefects. I am Draco Lucius Malfoy, Head Boy, and this Patience Thorn Riddle, also known as Hermione Granger. Head Girl. You will address her as Thorn or Patience nothing more nothing less okay? Good."

"You all have duties to attend to. The school prefects will lead their House first years to the common rooms and show them around a bit. You are all to be polite to them it being their first year here. Thorn paused to look around then continued

If we find you being disrespectful or rude to them in anyway you will be torn of your badges."

They all nodded their heads and Draco concluded, "Your house passwords are Slytherin, Serpent; Gryffindor, Destiny; Ravenclaw, Ambition; and Hufflepuffs, Goddess. Any questions?" Everyone shook his or her heads.

After a few minutes all prefects left and Snape appeared at the door.

"Right, lets get this started, the soon I'm off this blasted train the better...Well, you two are to wait behind after the feast, the house prefects will show the younger ones to their dorms and take the others back there.

You will sit at the Head table then after dinner you two shall wait in a small room, just off the great hall, the door to the side of the main table" both nodded "Good, well Dumbledore I and will be there to discuss your arrangements. Good day" Snape appeared off the train.

"Well that was unexpected." Draco said

Thorn smiled and walked back to their compartment.

The train ride, save the ferret thing, was uneventful and they all arrived safe and sound at Hogwarts. Thorn and Draco took their seats at the Slytherin table, and no one commanded on the strange girl with their prince, except of course the Gryffindors.

The Great Hall and watched the Sorting, which processed uneventfully. Soon after the smaller students sat down the headmaster stood.  
This year along with the usual recommendations, there was an addition to the talk.

"Dear students, due to the dark times that are looming up ahead of us, I decided it would be wise to reinstate the duelling club, for fifth, sixth and seventh year students. More information will be posted on your notice boards this Saturday.

Now, let us give our warm welcome to Miss Cole, she will be your new DADA professor for this year."

The door of the Great Hall opened and a smiling lithe woman entered, she looked in her twenties with brown hair with gold highlights, blue eyes and a grin that suggested an interesting year ahead for the students. Now as you know the forbidden forest is of-limits, and magic is not permitted in the halls.

"Before we eat I would like to introduce you new heads, Draco Malfoy – of Slytherin and Hermione Granger of Gryffindor."

Draco stood up and was met by loud applause from his house. Thorn on the other hand walked up to the head table, she stood next to Dumbledore. She whispered something in his ear and Dumbledore looked grave but commanded silence all the same

"Students I have just been informed that the young lady on my left is Thorn Riddle, but you all know her as Hermione Granger (cue gasps) you will not address her as miss granger, but miss Riddle she is still your head girl. Torn sat back down. As it was time for the feast

a/n. sorry bout the wait, school, homework ...


	7. The Perfect WorkOut!

**The Perfect Workout!**

Thorn didn't eat much at the feast, so while everyone was distracted stuffing his or her faces, she caught Draco's face and made a silent signal for him to follow.

Draco nodded and stood up a few seconds after Thorn, he followed her up to the seventh floor and through the door of the room of requirements

Once there he took a seat and watched as his apparently very violent girlfriend mercilessly attacked a green punch bag.

Punch, kick, kick, flip, punch, flip, punch, kick, kick, punch, flip, flip, dodge, punch, and another kick.

Thorn paused in mid-punch stopping abruptly.

"Man, can this get anymore boring?" Thorn asked Draco who was siting on a chair watching her every move.

"Boring for who?" Draco smirked as Thorn rolled her eyes at him.

Thinking for a moment she decided to put some music on.

_Saturday, stepping into the club._

_The music makes me want to tell the DJ turn it up._

_I feel the energy all around_

_And my body can't stop moving to the sound._

Thorn smiled slightly and went back to the punching bag Punch, kick, flip

Punch, punch, punch, kick, punch, dodge

_But I can tell that you're watching me_

_And you're probably gonna write what you didn't see._

_Well, I just need a little space to breathe,_

_Can you please respect my privacy?_

"_And you check labels more than the FCC and these calories are, are killing me. But this is a sticky situation So keep your chest in the game And drop your jaw and coax me (just coax me, just coax me)"_

Thorn was really getting into it. The setting on the simulation was way too easy. The music was running threw her, making her more aware, and at the same time, less.

Thorn wasn't smiling anymore. No, she had a full-fledged grin plastered on her face. She moved smoothly, she felt that nothing could touch her, nothing could ruin her day.

Punch, kick, flip, and dodge. It was all too easy!

_Why can't you just let me do?_

_The things I want to do?_

_I just wanna be me_

_I don't understand why_

_Would you want to bring me down?_

_I'm only having fun_

_I'm gonna live my life, but not the way you want me to_.

_I'm tired of rumours starting_

_I'm sick of being followed_

_I'm tired of people lying_

_Saying what they want about me_

_You and everybody else, kid,_

_Why can't they back up off me?_

_Why can't they let me live?_

_I'm gonna do it my way_

_Take this for just what it is._

Malfoy stood up and pulled Thorn tight against him, her curves merging with his like a glove, as she took a step back. He mirrored it, readjusting his hold on her waist as he set her up for a spin. He twirled her quickly, highly amused by their mix of a foxtrot and normal grinding. But whatever kept her from breathing regularly was fine by him. Even the weird Muggle radio station she had insisted on playing. (Even though she was Lord Voldemort's daughter!) He couldn't help but wonder why her electronic Muggle radio even worked in Hogwarts. Perhaps she had required it of the Room of Requirement?

He was winging it at this point; his training was in classical ballroom dancing, not in jazz or Muggle hip-hop. But he copied Thorn and didn't have a problem.

_Here we are, back up in the club_

_People snapping pictures_

_Don't you think they'd get enough?_

_I just wanna be all over the floor _

_And throw my hands up in the air to the beat like (what)_

Malfoy quickly decided he liked this song, not only for its fast beat but also for how familiar the lyrics were to him. Plus he liked having his girlfriend run her hands suggestively down his chest, before whipping him around and pulling him with her.

There was a glint in her eye that he found unsettling. the passionate flame in her eye meant she was up to something. It was kind of funny. There really was only one thing it could be: lust. But Hermione Granger had never acted on lust, but maybe Thorn Riddle would.

_I've got to say respectfully_

_I would love it if you would take the cameras off of me_

_Causes I just want a little room to breathe_

_Can you please respect my privacy?_

She pressed her back to his front, twisting her head so her breath flickered passed his ear. To think this had started out as a training lesson.

_Why can't you just let me do?_

_The things I want to do?_

_I just wanna be me_

_I don't understand why_

_Would you wanna bring me down?_

_I'm only having fun_

_I'm gonna live my life, but not the way you want me to_

_I'm tired of rumours starting_

_I'm sick of being followed_

_I'm tired of people lying_

_Saying what they want about me_

'Respect the training room' his father had once said this and it was more than stuck in his head. He really, really wanted to kiss her now, throw her up against the glass and kiss her senseless that was this girl? Granger would have either bolted from the room upon seeing him it or cursed him, but she was gone. Riddle was here now, powerful and bossy and pushy, sexy. She was just so _cute_.

Eh, screw it. Since when did he care about boundaries anyway? She was the one grinding against him. They were moving again, her leading, around the perimeter. He took his chance as she spun, forcing her to stop before pushing her backwards, positioning his palm so she hit it, not the wall, with the back of her head. She blinked at him, her eyes suddenly innocent, (yeah right!) before he leaned down and kissed her, pressing against her. She smirked before entwining her fingers into his hair, just the way he liked it.

_Why can't they back up off me?_

_Why can't they let me live?_

_I'm gonna do this my way_

_Take this for just what it is_

She loved the feeling of the glass against her back and how Malfoy was enveloping her, taller and wider and curled around her. And he was kissing her with such passion! It wasn't gentle; it was…hungry. And she liked it.

_I just need to free my mind (my mind)_

_Just wanna dance and have a good time (good time)_

Just as Draco moved his hand to her back, Thorn kicked his lags from under him and smirked as he fell to the floor.

Draco groaned "I can't believe you just ruined the romantic moment so you could keep training!"

Thorn laughed "I spent way to much time with your dad."

_Followed (followed, followed, followed, followed, followed)_

_What they want of me_

_Why can't they (they, they, they, they, they) let me live?_

_Take this for just what it is_

Draco stood up quickly and swung his foot aiming for her neck. Draco noticed that she wasn't moving. _Did I catch you off guard?_

Just as Drake was bout to kick her, Thorn leaned to the side, reaching out to grab Draco's leg, and, using his own momentum, flung him head long onto the wall.

He quickly recovered and did a flip in mid air turning so that his feet hit the wall and he bounced back.

What a mistake that was, Thorn was waiting for him, just as he turned, with a fast sucker punch aimed directly at his nose.

Draco wasn't quick enough to block it, so he moved his head so that the punch connected with his collarbone.

Draco went flying, this time he hit the floor and rolled just fast enough to avoid Thorn's next punch.

Torn spun around has at the ready, lucky, because just as she turned Draco kick at her again.

_I'm tired of rumours (rumours) I'm tired of rumours (rumours)_

_Followed (followed, followed, followed, followed, followed)_

_What they want of me_

_Why can't they (they, they, they, they, they) let me live?_

_Take this for just what it is_

Thorn blocked his kick to her head along with the other to her stomach. Draco swung at her feet, sweeping them from underneath her.

Thorn ignored the pain in her back, and lifted her hands to grab Draco's down swinging foot, and yanking his feet out from under him as well.

They went into a flurry of kick, punches, flips, dodges, and Blocks, Neither giving any faulty holes, so the other could land a hit.

They went into a zone. Block the punch at my head, the kick at my stomach. Flip over their, Dodge to the left then the right. She wasn't going to let a hit in no matter what.

Thorn aimed a deadly kick at Draco's hip, making him have to jump back so as to avoid it. They stood back both panting loudly, and sweating profusely. They both just stood there glaring.

"Your _breath _never _breath_ Going _breath_ to _breathe_ win _breath_," Draco said gasping for air. Thorn smirked a very Malfoy-like smirk, I beg to differ. She let out a battle cry. Lunging at Him.

Before she could even hit him she was distracted by the interested looks they were getting from the Gryffindors, Ginny, Dean, Harry, Ron... Were all standing at the door like they had been a few hours ago.

Suddenly her thought about how 'nothing could ruin her day' dissolved.

All of them were watching the fight except Ron who seemed to be more interested in what Thorn was wearing.

(Short "Adidas" Blue athletic shorts, with white stripes running up the sides. For a top she was wearing a white sports bra with the words "so cute!" Printed on it in blue writing.)

_A/n... this was really fun to write! Sorry this is short, I'm writing it while I'm in my English class. My B/FF is keeping watch. Speaking mean teacher coming got to go! Luv ya!_


	8. NEW POWERS

**NEW POWERS**

"Weasley if you would kindly STOP GAPPING AT MY GIRLFRIEND it would be much appreciated." Draco said trying to calm himself.

"Yeah right Malfoy like _HERMIONE GRANGER!_ Would ever date a lowlife ferret like you!" Harry sneered at his enemy.

"In-case you haven't noticed POTTER this is not H_ermione Granger _this is _Thorn Riddle!" _Draco sneered back

"Now guys you really need to take a chill pill, Gryffindorks just have to get the message, I AM NOT HERMIONE SODDIN' GRANGER, I AM THORN RIDDEL AND I WANT YOU TO GET THE HELL OUT OF MY FACE! But still it's nothing to be mad about!" Thorn snapped and Draco put an arm around her waist.

Now it was Ginny's turn to talk, "Hermione we're your friends and you lied to us! How could we not be mad? Any ways look at you! What have you done to yourself? You look like a whore!"

This made something in Hermione snap. She blew up, "WHAT HAVE I DONE TO MYSELF? WELL LET'S SEE! IF YOU GUYS PAID ANY FUCKING ATTENTION TO ME AT THE END OF LAST YEAR YOU WOULD KNOW! BUT NO! YOU WERE TO FUCKING CAUGHT UP WITH YOUR BITCHY GIRLFRIENDS THAT THERE WAS NO TIME FOR LITTLE HERMIONE! WHO YOU HAVE BEEN FRIENDS WITH FOR WHAT 7 YEARS! I ALMOST SLIPPED INTO DEPRESSION,

BECAUSE OF YOU! AND YOU HAVE THE GUTS TO CALL ME A WHORE? I WOULDN'T BE TALKING GINNY! AT LEAST I HAVEN'T SLEPT WITH EVERY GUY IN GRYFFINDOR! UNLIKE YOU! Oh wait! Harry didn't know about that! Did you do her Harry? Did you know that she's slept with every guy in Gryffindor EVEN NEVILLE? I'll be surprised if you didn't! NOW GET OUT!"

Harry looked from Ginny to Ron to Hermione. He couldn't believe his ears. This was their Hermione? No this was defiantly Thorn.

The Gryffindors were shocked they couldn't move, they almost noticed that she had a blue aurora around her. A blue flame shot Ron right at his chest and he flew back and crashed into Harry who crashed into Ginny, who crashed to the floor. The flame disappeared from Thorn's hand and she fell to the floor, unconscious.

"Oh no" Draco said to himself.

"Whoa… what the bloody hell was that?" Ron asked as he got up and gripped his head.

Thorn woke up with the biggest, splitting, headache she had ever had. She tried opening her eyes but it was too bright. Her hands automatically reached for her eyes and she felt something wet on her forehead. She realised it was a cold damp cloth.

"Your awake" a gentle voice said.

Hermione tried one more time to open her eyes… she kind of succeeded but she still had to squint. She then realised that she was not in her room, this room had dark green everywhere. Draco was coming toward her. He gently sat next to her on her bed and put his hand to her forehead and switched the cloth around so the cold side was on her head. He smiled at her.

"Feeling better?" he asked, softly.

She nodded. Bad idea.

"What happened before?" she asked him, her eyes going into focus and not having to squint anymore

Draco smiled slightly,

"Well… your father is a powerful wizard, so was your mother. We all know that. Lord Voldemort has the power to do magic without a wand. It's something special… not many people have it" Draco said now looking up at Thorn, straight in the eye. "When two purebloods with this power get married, then there power doubles. You had it and didn't know about it till just recently. I have it but I've known for my entire life. It just happens on either instincts or your own free will.

"You weren't used to the power. It drained your energy because you don't know how to fight it, that's probably why you fainted."

"Can you teach me?" she asked.

Draco smiled and nodded "Although…"

"What?"

"Your dad wishes to teach you as well, but to use it against instead of defending"

Hermione looked at the ceiling, examining it closely.

"So I asked him and he said that, You'll learn with him but I will teach you how to use it for defence" Draco added

"So were am I?" Thorn asked gazing around the room.

"Slytherin common room." Draco said simply "I didn't think it would be a good Idea for me to take you to your room with all those Griffins around."

Thorn smiled and stood up.

Hey Draco!" Thorn called out, leaning against the door, "Can you take me flying?" she asked.

Draco smiled

Draco put an arm around Thorn's waist and the other on his broom handle.

Draco mounted his broom and went soaring through the air. He went straight to the Quidditch pitch and stopped in the centre of the field, high in the air.

"You ok?" he asked.

Thorn nodded her head "Just peachy" she said without moving her head or opening her eyes.

He looked at her questionably.

"Look"

She pulled her head out and looked at him. He nudged his head to his left where it pointed to the lake. She looked over and saw the moon reflecting off of it and making the scenery look quiet, dainty… romantic.

Her eyes as round as dinner plates. "Its beautiful"

"Just like you" Draco said.

Thorn glanced over and smiled at him. He leaned in and planted a passionate kiss on her lips. Thorn smirked at the action, giving Draco access to enter her mouth. Her eyes widened but soon closed as she started to kiss him back.

Later that day Snape took Thorn and Draco to their Dorm. After saying the password (unity) the portrait of a Lion and a Snake swung forward and they stepped through the hole in the wall. The common room was beautifully decorated in shades of green and red. The room had five portraits leading to all four common rooms and the headmaster's office. Thorn looked through a door on the right hand side with a plaque on it saying 'Head Girl'. Another door was on the opposite side of the room with a plaque saying 'Head Boy'. They each went into their respective rooms to explore.

When she walked in her room she saw an amazing sight. Thorn's room was a comfortable size and had a luxurious bathroom off to one side. (Which was connected to Draco's room.) Light violet walls with black Roses. The bed was a huge, four-poster the sheets were violet silk with a black comforter, And with black silk curtains. Her pillowcases were a mix of violet and black silk.

Practically every was a light purple ((violet)) and black. Her desk was violet, her dresser was black, her cupboard for her dresses and uniforms was violet, and her end tables on each side were black with violet coloured drawers. Thorn loved it.

She went back into the common room and was pleased to find all her luggage sitting by the door. She looked at her watch and saw that it was already nine thirty so she had a quick shower, then crawled into her huge bed.falling into a deep sleep.


	9. The dark mark

_A/N: MANY THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED, I'LL NAME A FEW SHALL I??_

_**XOCRAZILIKELOX**_

_**PLAYFUL**_

_**MOUSIE89**_

_**SHADOW ANGEL 101**_

_**.SMART.ASS.PUNK.**_

_**MRS. MSHADOWS**_

_**IMAFORK01**_

_AND SOOOOO MANY MORE THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! SORRY I'M TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE!

* * *

_

_Sorry it's a bit short! _**ON WITH THE STORY**

**THE DARK MARK**

Thorn was awoken by the sound of something flapping about out side her window. She looked up and saw a black raven, her fathers raven. Thorn stood up and slightly dragged herself to the window, as she let the raven in; it dropped something in her hand, a green piece of parchment with the words '_It's time'_ as soon as Thorn read the note she was instantly transported back to her to her fathers layer. She closed her eyes being transported was like travelling by flou powder, it just made her feel unnaturally dizzy and faint.

When she stopped spinning, Thorn noticed she had fallen to the floor she quickly got up and looked around. She saw a circle of at least 70 Death Eaters kneeling around a big black cauldron and a big green chair. There were two Death Eaters that next to the chair Thorn knew instantly that they were Voldemort's two henchmen. Malfoy and Lastrange.

Thorn looked around looking for Draco. If this was a meeting the Draco would be here. When she found him nowhere in sight she walked over to the circle, but not breaking through it's barriers. Suddenly all of the death eaters bowed to their knees in a circle. the sky was now a greenish colour as a green skull lit the sky. The dark mark. Suddenly Thorn saw the Dark Lord approaching the circle. And then she heard a person call her name. She turned around and saw Draco by a big oak tree calling her over. She walked over to him and stood next to him.

He looked her over, "I was wondering where you went. I was beginning to worry."

Thorn smiled. "You worry to much, I'm fine really. So what are we doing here?"

Draco kept his face neutral but you could tell he was in deep thought about something. "We're getting the dark mark."

Thorn looked up, she took a deep breath an nodded. Before she or Draco could say another word Voldemort started his speech,

"Welcome my worthy death eaters. Tonight is a very special occasion. We have uncovered the identity of a young witch who's powers equal fairly to my own, someone who I dare say could easily take my place when I am ready to step down. ((gasps and whispers spread throughout the circle)) This young witch was found under the name of Granger. Hermione Granger to be exact, but that my Death Eaters is another story; the young witch is here tonight, ready to join us. Ready to receive her dark mark. This child is none other than my long lost daughter, Thorn. ((more gasps))

Throughout the entire circle Death Eaters began to talk. "SILENCE!" but after getting yelled at by Voldemort they were completely silent. He continued. "the story of my daughter will not be told nor are any of you to question anything about this. UNDERSTOOD?"

All the Death Eaters nodded in understanding. "before we go on, you will all congratulate Malfoy here for his son is receiving the mark along with my daughter."

Everyone gave a nice round of applause for both Malfoys. As soon as everyone settled down the dark lord was called upon Thorn and Draco.

"Now I would like to bring out our to new followers Draco. Thorn. Come"

the applause started again, It was an honour to receive the mark Especially at such a young age.

Draco and Thorn stood in front of Voldemort and dropped to their knees. Draco was to receive the mark first. "Draco stepped forward." Draco did as he was told.

"Son, hold out your right arm." ((Only people with in Voldemort's most private inner circle were aloud to take the mark on their right arm, another great honour.)) Once again Draco did what he was asked. Voldemort held his pointy finger to his arm and burned the mark into Draco's flesh. The flames erupting from Voldemort's finger caused a crap load of steam. It took 2 minutes to fully burn. But Draco didn't flinch for one second. It was as if he hadn't felt a thing. The other Death Eater thought back to their own markings it had burnt like hell itself.

Finally Draco was finished. His arm was burned with the skull of the Dark Mark. Voldemort nodded his head and Draco bowed once again. "Step back young Mr. Malfoy." Draco then took his place with his father.

Thorn was next, she stood in the same spot that Draco had and smiled willingly at her father. Voldemort held his pointy finger over Thorn's right arm, and held his left hand over the side of her shoulder. Suddenly two patterns burnt themselves into her flesh, though she felt no pain Thorn felt the patterns moving and burning lightly.

When he was done Voldemort removed his hands, and Thorn looked at herself, on her right arm was the dark mark glowing slightly, but on the side of her left shoulder was a black rose with a green snake around it.

Voldemort had summoned Draco again, as Thorn was admiring the rose. Suddenly black but elegant robes fixed themselves upon Draco, and a dragon printed itself on his left shoulder blade. Then in a twist of light a long black dress formed on her. It reached the ground and the sleeves were long and bell-like at the end. Silver rings appeared on every finger. Thorn looked stunned, while Voldemort looked proud.

"Thorn and Draco are now two of my head Death Eaters. Treat them as you would treat me! Or you will be tortured in every way possible." As the Death Eaters clapped again, Draco and Thorn found themselves back in their common room and incredibly late for lunch, they had been gone all morning. Lucky for them classes had been cancelled because of a magical storm being setup in all the classrooms.

"Well that was unexpected, don't you think?" Thorn smiled at Draco as he contemplated the mornings events.

"well, if you mean 'being made head Death Eaters as unexpected' then yea you could say that." Draco said as he pulled Thorn towards him. Just as Draco was about to kiss her, She turned her head toward the window. Thorn saw her fathers Raven perched neatly on the windowsill. Thorn waved her wand and the window opened and the Raven flew in and landed on Draco's left arm just upon the mark, sticking its leg out indicating that it has a letter.

Thorn opened the parchment and read aloud,

* * *

_Dear Patience and Draco_

_You both did very well today. Better than what I expected. You will be doing more training in your next lesson. I expect you to be better that the rest of the Death Eaters by the end of November. And in December you will lead your first mission as Death Eaters you will do this together of course, but for now relax and enjoy your lessons. Do ensure that no one catches you while you are training, especially not Harry Potter. And do make sure that if you have any problems go strait to Snape._

_Yours_

_Lucius.

* * *

Sorry it's a bit short!_


	10. Confrontations

**_Confrontations _**

**__**

Classes went on as normal after their last meeting with Voldemort though they still trained harder than ever. And now Dan Avery had joint in with them apparently he would be on the mission with them. The three got on fine, but Dan seemed to like Thorn's company a little more than Draco's.

Anyway,

Draco, Dan and Thorn where in the room of requirements training again.

Thorn stood in a fighting stance. She stood opposite Draco who moved Thorn's hands in a certain position, explaining what to do with them. Draco seemed to know a lot more than her about her own powers. Thorn guessed that Draco had hidden powers.

Poor Dan was playing moving target. Lets just say Thorn never missed.

"Make sure you put all your energy into your hands. Their the only things keeping you alive." Draco said to Thorn. Who only nodded.

**.::.Lunch.::. **

As soon as Thorn walked into The Great Hall everyone immediately stopped talking to look at her, it was no wonder really she had decided to wear a see through black top that only covered her metallic-green bra (and showing her black rose belly ring.) with sleeves that went to her wrists then dropped to the floor, black jeans and lace-up black platform boots that only reached her ankle. She did her hair in two French braids and applied blood red lipstick

Thorn walked over to the Slytherin table and saw Draco in baggy black pants, a tight black shirt, and his hair falling lazily into his eyes. The perfect bad boy look. As soon as she reached the table she noticed Dan in the same baggy pants as Draco and in a green shirt, his hair slickedback.

"This boy is obviously trying to make an imprison, better show him who I belong to." Thorn thought to herself and gently sat herself down on Draco's lap and kissed him senseless.

Thorn broke the kiss and slid down into her seat.

"What was that for?" Draco asked looking rather stunned.

Thorn smirked. "for being you."

"Will I'm me, do I get a kiss too?" The two teens looked over at Blaze Zabini.

"Sorry Blaise. She's mine." Draco smirked his incredible smirk.

"Aw no fair you always get the good ones!" Dan pouted pointedly at Thorn.

"It's all thanks to my incredible charm!" Thorn, Blaise and Dan all snorted at this. While Draco tried to look superior.

"Mr Malfoy. Miss Riddle and Mr Avery." The three students looked up to see Snape half glaring at them.

"Yes professor?"

"Prefect meeting after Dinner the teens nodded. "and Miss Riddle do cover yourself up." As soon as Snape said this he surprised everyone who was watching by taking off his robe and giving it to Thorn.

I don't think your father will be very pleased." Snape added in a whisper then walked away.

The bell rang and it was time for their first lesson. DADA with Professor Cole.

Gryffindor and Slytherin students were now slowly arriving outside their Defence against the arts classroom.

Draco went to off to talk to Blaise so Dan and Thorn were left alone.

"So Thorn are you sure it's him you want?" He asked and smirked.

"Perfectly sure." Thorn told him.

"Shove of Avery" A new voice started.

"Listen Parkinson you…" Dan started but was stopped by Professor Cole.

"Class go on in" With that everyone headed into the classroom. Thorn sat down between Draco and Dan, grabbed her bag and took out her books.

"Ok class" Professor Cole started which forced the class to stop talking and turn to the front.

"Books away. We'll be facing a boggart today."

Thorn's hand was instantly in the air. "Yes Miss Riddle?" Professor Cole asked and noticed how Harry and Ron flinched at the name Riddle.

"This class has already done boggart's." Thorn told her.

"Very well then. How about defence with wand less magic?"

"I've already done that." Thorn stated simply.

Cole stared strait at Thorn. "Are you any good?" The professor asked.

Thorn smirked. "If you mean am I better than you? Then yes."

The class gasped _Hermione_ had never been rude to a teacher before.

Cole raised both eyebrows in shock. "Very well Miss Riddle. I except your challenge." Thorn smiled and stood up.

"Class please move the desks to the side of the room so we can begin."

With this everyone got up and levitated their desks to the side. The whole class stood at the back very excited. Only Draco stood lazily leaning against the wall. He already knew that professor Cole would be in the Hospital wing before the class was over.

Cole and Thorn stood at the front of the class and circled each other neither saying a word. Suddenly a magic whistle was blown and The professor shot a sunning spell at Thorn. (It's not like a professor can actually hurt a student.)

Thorn only waved her hand warily to deflect it. And for the second time Harry and Ron saw a blue aurora around her. But this time her eyes her dark eyes turned the most incredible electric blue the class had ever seen.

Thorn clapped her hands together and slowly started to separate them once they were 2 inched apart, a small blue energy ball started to form in her hands slowly getting bigger and bigger. Then suddenly she tossed it.

And it hit Professor Cole right in the chest. A horrific scream followed. But Thorn wouldn't stop there she hit her professor with hexes only Draco new until another horrific scream was heard and everyone looked up to see their professor twitching about on the floor.

"She used the Cruciatus cures!" Lavender's shrill voice was heard. And Draco knew it was time to stop his girlfriend.

Draco ran to the front of the room, all eyes were on him.

Thorn's eyes had gone black and she started rising off the floor. Draco had fear in his eyes if she didn't calm down now this would be hell.

"Thorn you've got come down." Draco yelled over his teachers screams.

"No" she screamed her voice had a dark edge to it now.

"Damn it Thorn get your arse down here." Draco said his voice had the same dark edge as hers. The screams where getting unbearable so Draco kneeled down to the quivering woman and slowly put his right hand on her head and she instantly calmed down. (in case you didn't know Thorns not the only one with interesting powers.)

"Make me!" Was all Thorn would say.

Lets just say Thorn didn't like this much she looked at Draco and shook her head before shooting fire out of her hands at him.

Draco was knocked down but got up incredibly fast. His Gray eyes turned as black as hers. He grabbed her right hand and held on tight, red sparks were flying from Thorns arm to his. Draco seemed to be releasing the power Thorn had in her. And slowly Draco started to pull her back down.

Once his feet touched the floor Draco's eyes went back to there normal colour. He picked Thorn up bridle style. And both of them disappeared on the spot. Reappearing at the Riddle manor and leaving the whole class in awe.

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this!!! r/r **

**Tomorrows my B-day!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! lol **


	11. Shocks, Dances and more Shocks

_Draco was knocked down but got up incredibly fast. His Gray eyes turned as black as hers. He grabbed her right hand and held on tight, red sparks were flying from Thorns arm to his. Draco seemed to be releasing the power Thorn had in her. And slowly Draco started to pull her back down._

_Once his feet touched the floor Draco's eyes went back to there normal colour. He picked Thorn up bridle style. And both of them disappeared on the spot. Reappearing at the Riddle manor and leaving the whole class in awe._

**Shocks, Dances and more Shocks**

Draco and Thorn reapeared in the middle of the kichen in front of Bella who screamed and dropped the file she was reading on the counter.

"Oh my God, Draco you scarerd the hell out of me! Wait what happend?" Bella asked running forward with her wand in hand.

"She used to much power and attacked a teacher.-

"Oh God!" Bella cut in. "Is she ok? Is she breathing? Oh my God!"

"Aunt Bella calm down she's fine she's just drained." Draco told her as calmly as he could.

Bella nodded and levitated Thorn to her bedroom, and set her down on the black sheets of her bed. Amilia the nursery maid had followed them up with a wet cloth for Thorn and glasses of calming draught for everyone ealse.

"Maybe Master Snape could come and make her some kind of potion or something Amilia said worriedly.

Draco shook his head, "You should call Tom and My mother they delt with Thorns mother when this happend to her."

Amilia nodded following Dracos orders went off to send a messege to both Tom and Cissa. And Bella left quickly to owl Snape.

When Tom, Cissa and Bella reached Thorns room they were all unbelivebly worried, if Thorn was anything like her mother the whole manor would be collapssed in just a few seconds. But when they reached her room Thorn was sitting up with her head leaning against Dracos chest while his arms were wrapped around her waist. Both of them rocking back and forth.

"Patience! Are you ok?!" Cissa practicly yelled flinging herself ontop of the quiet teens.

"Can't breath!" Thorn and Draco wispered together. Tom shook his head and calmly plucked Cissa away from them.

"What happend?" Tom asked.

"I...I lost control." Thorn told them and hot tears began to fall freely from her eyes.

Tom looked dismayed at the sight of his daughter crying, he wasn't good with this kind of thing, he haddn't seen any woman cry so sadly since Ella died and Cissa and Bella were in pools of tears.

Tom felt a reasuring hand on his shoulder and watched as Cissa and Bella tried to calm Thorn down, they hugged her and spoke to her in quiet caring tones making her smile every so oftern.

Watching them Tom thought back to the days when his unbelivebly beautiful. She was relatively tall with a slim figure. She had a helthy chiled-like glow that made her look even more stunning.

Her bright blue eyes were incredibly bewitching, they always shone happily when she smiled even when she cried they were the sorce of her energy. Of her power. They were what the first thing that got Toms attencion when they first met. (This explaines why Thorns magic aura is electric blue.)

Her midnight black curls never seemed to get messy, they reached all they way to the small of her back, Ella would always wear her hair in two long plaits with two strands of hair hanging over her cheeks, or she would simply let her perfect hair flow freely over her shoulders, never except on **very very** special occasion would you see Eleanor Crystal Riddle's hair twisted into an elegant bun, it was simply not done.

Tom thought back to when Serv, Lucius and himself had first met their wives, Bella, Cissa and Ella had been the best of friends all as loyal to his plan as he himself. Thay had all been friends for over 40 years and it all started at Hogwarts...

"Tom? Tom!? TOM!"

Riddle was snapped out of his thoughts as Cissa was yelling quite loudly at him.

"Merlin woman! You'd think i'd of gone deaf!" Tom sneered but not really meaning it.

Cissa and Bella clapped. "Now theres the Tom we all know and love."

Tom sighed and looked at Thorn "how are you?"

Thorn half smiled at him, "as well as can be expected." Tom nodded. "We'll send Draco and you back after breakfast OK?"

"Ok."

Everyone left her room and Draco came in a few minutes later carring a glass bottle of forest green liquid. "Here drink this." He said handing her the bottle, Thorn stared at it grimcing. "It tastes better than it looks, I promise."

"Thanks." Thorn said and took a small sip. Actually he was right it did tasted good. "Strawberrys." Thorn smiled then stood to change into her black shorts and green larg tshirt that once belonged to Draco.

Draco look away while she changed, "Kay, Dray, you can look." she said as she flopped onto the bed and fumbled with the covers.

Draco turned and helped to tuck her in then knelt next to the bed. He smiled his cute smile the one reserved especialy for her.

"How you feelin? You look a bit stiff."

"Mmm," she grumbled. "My back is really sore. But I suppose it should be after everything I did today. I just can't belive i did that."

"It happens to the best of us, babe. Pluss Dan told Serv what happend and he's fixed Cole right up and the whole calls has had their memory obliviated except for Pans and Blaise."

Thorn was stunnded. "Thank merlin." Was all she could say.

"you going to sleep then?"

"I guess."

"I'll be down in my room if you need anything just call." He stood to leave.

"Draco," Thorn stopped him, "Please… stay with me tonight?"

He looked at her for a minute. "You sure? What about your dad, he'll probably kill me."

Thorn thought for about a second. Then smirked, "but you saved my life so... he's in deaut. Plus I need you to be with me tonight."

"How could i possibly say no tho that." Draco said smirking, while Thorn smirked back at him.

Thorn woke the next morrning, feeling something incredebly warm and comfterble behind her. She couldn't move. Something was holding her and keeping her from moving much. She looked behind her and saw Draco's face, sleeping peacefully with a content smile on his face.

"Morning" he said, without moving or opening his eyes.

"Hi" she said smirking.

"Your smirking." Draco stated simply, then opend his eyes sat up and kissed her forehead.

"You look so cute when you sleep" she said giving him a small peck.

He smiled at her comment.

But befor he could say a thing, he noticed the far away look in Thorns eyes.

"someones coming." She said solembly.

Suddenly Bella rushed into the room, "You have to go back to Hogwarts now!"

"Bella whats going?" Draco asked reaching for his wand.

"Were under attack again, go quick!"

Draco nodded and without a word, he picked Thorn up bridel style and dissapeard just as they had done in the DADA classroom.

They reappeard fully dressed and acted as though nothing was wrong. Little was said about the attack thet their parents were facing, though they were both worried especialy since Snape had left to help them.

The month seemed to drag on very slowly for all the students, but finaly it was time for the heads and prefects to plan the Halloween dance.

It was to be a costum dance just as Dumbledore ordered.

"Draco!"

Draco spun on his heel to face the person who had called his name.

"Oh, Thorn. Long time no see." He smiled and kissed her gently. "I know it seems like we haven't been together in ages." Thorn told him as the headed to the Great Hall.

"Well we'll be together tonight, assuming you'll be my date for the dance?"

Thor smirked. "Your to coy, Mr. Malfoy."

"Ah. But i do it to the best of my ubility." Draco smirked a smirk that matched Thorns and they entered the hall.

"Very true." Thorn laughted and sat down.

Dumbledore got up and every ones head turned toward him.

"Students. Tonight is the feast of Halloween. We will be having a special celebration. A dance has been set up by our prefects and heads as you know. We will have dinner at nine PM then at Ten the dance will begin, going on till 2:00 AM for as special celebration in honer of our 7th year students. But unfortunatly 1st, 2nd, 3rd and 4th year students will go to bed at 12:30. but what you do in your common rooms is up to you." He said with a bright smile and a twinkle in his eyes. "Now please precede to your classes."

Pretty soon all the classes rushed by and they had gone down for the feast the ran to their dorms quickly to get dresses for the ball.Draco, blaise and Dan were in the Slytheerin 7th year dorm. While Thorn and Pansy were in Thorns room getting ready.

They were a vision. Both dressed in floor-length mid-Victorian ballroom gowns.

Thorn looked like a mixture of and angel and a devil. Her dress was midnight blue with silver trims, it was off-the-shoulders and it reached all the way to the ground the sleeves were long and bell-like at the end. Her shining black hair with new silver highlights was hanging down around her shoulders.

Pansys dress was simple, it was light green spagetti strap and stopped just above her knees. Her hair was up in a messy bun.

"Ready?" Pansy asked Thorn.

"Ready!" together the to girls made their way to the staircase to wait for their dates. Who were all ready there both in black muggle tuxes.

"Thorn. You look beautifull." Draco told her. "Thorn smiled. "You dont look to bad yourself."

Draco smiled at here then noticed she was wearing Salazar Slytherin's locket. It took real guts to wear it in front of Dumbledore and Potter.

The Hall clapped as Thorn and Draco walked in.

"Now that our heads and prefects have joined us" Dumbledore said as Draco and Thorn took their places so they could open the dance.

"That dance shall begin" Dumbledore said and the weird sisters began to play while the heads danced. And soon the prefects had joind them and then the rest.

"Draco!" Blaise came running up to him.

"What is it?" Draco asked puting down his glass. "The dark lord has asked for you, me, Thorn and Pansy to join him, Serv just owld me."

Draco looked shocked but quickly hid it, "find Pans ans i'll get Thorn we'll meet out by the dungens." Blaise nodded and set out to find his girlfriend.

Draco only had to look for Thorn for about a miunte his power alowed him to sense her. She was by the podium with Dan and some Ravenclaws.

"Thorn. We have to leave."

"What why?" Thorn said turning to face him completly. Draco looked at her. He couldn't tell her why in front of all those people, he stared deep into her eyes trieing to get the messege across without haveing to sayit outloud.

'_Your faher needs to see us ASAP' _

Suddenly Thorns eyes widend "I understand." She said and without saying goodbye she grabbed Dracos hand and ran. Running straight passed Harry and Ron.

"Harry did you see that?" Ron asked staring after their ex-bestfriend.

"She was wearing Slytherins locket." Harry stated in monotone.

"A Horcrux." Harry and Ron said together.

**Back to Draco and Thorn.**

"You understood." Draco said as they came to a stop outside of the dungen entrance.

"I know, i just really wanted to know what was wrong and i did it."

The for teens met up and Draco shifted them so they all appered in front of a hll full of Death Eaters. But they were all dressed in normal clothes "welcome Miss Parkinson, Mr Zabini, Mr Malfoy and Miss Riddle of course. Please folow me."

The four folowed the Death Eather thobut all he could think about was how much he wanted to look.

It must be said that they didnt know him so the were all on gard. With out warning Voldemort came into view he was sat at a round table next to Lucius, Bella, Servius and Cissa.

"Welcome back." Lucius said signaling for them to sit. "We'll get straight to the point theres no time for formalitys. Pansy, Blaise, i have some unfortunet news... your parents were killed this morning by someone from the lightside."

Pansy and Blaise were shocked to silence, quiet tears spilling onto the table. "Pansy?" Thorn put a comforting hand on the girls shoulder as she broke into sobs.

"We will do everything in our power to make sure whoever did this is found." Tom spoke up for the first time. "until then Pansy I've made arangements for you to stay with your aunt Jacqueline after making sure she was on our side."

"Thank you." Pansy said beteween sobs. "And as for you Blaise you will be staying with the Malfoys until you are of age tehy are now your legal gardiens."

"Thanks Mr and Mrs Malfoy." Blaise said as Cissa hugged him.

"Blaise please call us Lucius and Cissa." Blaise only nodded. "Now Thorn, Draco we have something important to talk about after seeing that Dumbledoe has more trickes up his sleeve we've come to relive that the only thing we can do is join to people with together that way their poweres would be dubbled, and we can beat Dumbledore."

Draco looked at Thorn then nodded, "Who are you joining?" Draco asked although deep down he already knew.

"You to will be joined." Servius told them.

Thorn looked at her father intensly. "How are you planing on Joining us?"

Tom looked back at her without blinking, "By marrige."

**a/n:sorry it took so long!! hope you enjoy it!!**


	12. The wedding

**The Wedding.**

"You mean, WE have to get...

"Married!" Draco's unnesseserly loud voice cut in. Tom looked from one teen to the other and nodded.

"Oh." Draco said faintly.

And Thorn looked livid. "OH? All you have to say is OH?! Hello Thorn, Hi Draco how was school? Oh and by the way your getting MARRIED. And all you say is oh! Draco Lucius Malfoy you are an absolut IDIOT!" Thorn's yelled banging her fist on the table and pushing her chair to the floor with a bang. And ran over to the portkey at one of the Death Eaters feet.

"Thorn where are you going?" Pansy asked rushing over to her.

"To school, we're missing the dance." She said nothing more but Pansy noticed the tears in her eyes.

The two girls grabbed hold of the portkey and reappered standing outside the doors of the Great Hall.

As soon as they opened the hall doors Thorn and Pansy were instantly drawn into a conversation with the other prefects.

Meanwhile 

"Well she took that well." Lucius said sarcasticly.

"Well it's no wonder really. No woman would like to be betrothed even if she is dating she likes him." Narcissa told them gently.

"But that makes no sence at all! We were betrothed and you were perfectly happy." Lucius said.

Cissa and Bella each raised an eyebrow, both smiling knowingly at eachother. "of course darling, how could I have forgotton?" Cissa laughed at the look on her husbands face.

"So you mean you didn't whant to marry me?" Lucius asked slightly shocked at the announcement.

"Oh but I did in the end didn't I?"

"After we half pushed you down the isle." Bella laughed at the memory.

"Thats all great to know but... How does this help Thorn and me?"

"Oh darling. You'll just have to try and convince her. But hurry you should be at the dance." Cissa told him as he stood up. "You too Blaise come on."

The two boys nodded and left with the second portkey.

"You know, Hell heath no fury like a woman scorned!" Blaise told Draco while dusting his jacket.

"Blaise what in the bloody hell does that mean?" Draco asked annoyed.

"Actually. I have no idea." Blaise told him slyly.

WHACK

Blaise groaned and grabbed his head. "Thanks a lot. Draco your a real mate you know."

"Oh, I know alright. Now come on." Draco sighed and left Blaise to find Pansy while he went to look for Thorn.

* * *

_**20 minutes later**_

Draco found Thorn sitting at a small table with a glass of butterbeer in her hand. "Drowning your sorrows?" He asked sitting beside her.

"You could say that." She replied giving him a lopsided smile. Draco sighed. "Thorn getting married is a big step for both of us, and rushing into iteven if it is to help our parents we still have to take our tim to think about it. Thats why i said 'oh'"

"Oh." Was all Thorn could say without bursting into tears. "I would have told you before but you kind of blew up in my face." Draco smirked at her.

"I know, I'm sorry, it's just... I'v always thought that someone would drop on one knee say something sweet and propose to me, and if I loved him i'd marry him but if i didn't then I could walk away. But i cant walk away from this, Draco. Not from my father, my destiny or from you. It all joins together." Thorn sobbed quietly, so not to attract attencion.

Draco watched her intently, then took her hand and pulled her along all the way to the grounds, the dark sky was covered with bright stars, though far off in to the distance they could feel the dark spirits that haunted the forest.

"Draco it's freezing out here." Thorns sniffed quietly. Draco nodded but made no motion to return to the Hall, gently he took off his jacket and threw it over Thorns shoulders.

"Draco what are you doing?"

Thorn's question went ignored by Draco who was waving his wand calmly at the stars. And after a while Thorn noticed that they were slowly begining to change possition.

Slowly but stedily the stars started to spell out six words. Thorn let out a gasp as all diffrent colourd roses made a circle around her. Finaly the words started taking form by the time Draco put his wand down, Thorn's tears were running uncontrolably.

* * *

"Oh." Thorn said staring at the stars.

Without warning Draco droped on on knee. "Thorn theres a war coming and we have to protect our family and our friends but most of all eachother, and I know this was sprung on us in a strange way but... I'm willing to try, I'm willing to make it work."

"Oh, Draco-

Before she could say anything Draco waved his wand again and an engagement ring appered in a black velvet box. The ring was beautiful a ure silver band, a white gold diamond stood proudly while smaller diamonds were placed on each side. A small heart with wings was cut into the band and a small T sat in the center.

"Will you marry me?"

"Oh Draco- Thorn said again, tearse in her eyes. For a moment she felt and looked unsure, for a moment she thought about saying no...

But only for a moment.

"Of course I will!"

Draco let out a sigh and gently slipped the ring on to her finger. Then slowly he stood up, and wrapped his arms around her waist kissing her lightly then pulling away.

"Are you sure?" Thorn asked with a quiet laugh, tears stopping.

Draco paused, and the tilted his head in a cocky manner. "I'm a Malfoy," he smirked confidently, but gently. "I'm always right, remember?"

Thorn smiled coyly, "cocky sod."

"Damn straight!" Draco said leaning closer and kissing her again.

The next day 

The next day after telling Blaise and Pansy they were engaged Thorn wrote to her father and told him she was sorry for leaving, and that Draco and herself would get married. Tom had written back 3 hours after her owl had landed and told them how pleased he was with them.

* * *

_But the wedding will have to be before twelve tonight, so we can start working on your powers. Make sure you reach the portkey Serv has placed in the potions lab before 9:00PM serv will imform Dumbldore that you are both ill. _

_Yours _

Tom and Lucius

* * *

"Draco!"

"Hmm?" Thorn turned to Draco who was laying on the Green sofa with a content look on his face.

"Draco the weddings tonight!" Thorn whispered.

That did it Draco shot up from the sofa. "Whos weddings tomorrow?" He said oviously in denial.

"Draco. Our wedding is tonight!" Thorn told him slightly histerical.

"Oh. Ok get your stuff tell Pans to get hers, then use the portkey to you house and Blaise and I'll go to mine. Everything will be fine!" Deaco told her and after one last kiss he left the room.

Thorn watched him in awe as he left. "Draco Malfoy taking controle, Oh Merlin save us!"

At 9:00 Thorn and Pansy had packed their make-up bags and their night bag and headed to the empty Potions classroom, instantly Thorn realized that the portkey was the pink teddybear that belonged to Alison Snape.

"Ready? Mrs. Soon-To-Be-Malfoy." Pansy asked while laughing at the look on her friends face.

"Nope not ready." Thorn told her looking a bit dizzy.

"Good! Let's go!" at the same time the girls grabbed the bear caunted to three and felt small tug un their navels.

Thorn and Pansy landed in a heap in the Riddle sitting room, in-front of Cissa and Bella.

"Girls! Lovely, come on follow me!" Bella instructed while picking up her daughter.

"Bella we just got here! Give us time to chill out!" Pansy whined slightly annoyed. Bella smiled at the two teens. "Time is magic girls, come on."

The two girls sighed and followed Bella to Thorns bedroom so they could get ready.

* * *

**10 minutes later...**

"Pansy! If you keep pulling at my hair it'll fall out!" Thorn yelled slapping her friends hands away from her midnight black hair.

"Ok. Ok i'll just use my wand. Hold on." Pansy waved her wand and with a quick swish, Thorns hair was pulled back from the face, Parted on side. And layered back to a very loose French twist.

"Perfect!" Pansy sighed happily stroking her wand. "Actually, I think your right. Thanks Pans." Thorn said smiling at her reflection.

"Well, time for the dress!" Cissa said walking into the room carring a white weddng dress.

"Wait a white dress? I thought I'd have to wear black!" Thorn cried running to see the dress. "Thorn, please. I f your mother, bella and I all dressed in white so will you." Cissa laughed.

The dress fitted Thorn perfectly. "Thorn you look incredible!" Cissa told her. "The dress is beautiful!"

"It's perfect champagne, white tulle and satin gown with a bodice of alternating tulle and beading. The gown has a satin jacket style front with sheer poet style sleeves, a lace up back and train." Everyone stared at Pansy mouth open.

"What? Im planing on being a dessiner!" Pansy said defensivly. Thorn laughed and applied a small amount of make-up to her face.

"Tradition calls apon the four things a bride needs on her wedding day!" Bella smiled reading from her list of things to do.

"Something old, new, borrowed, and blue." Cissa told a dumbfounded Pansy.

"Well, you have Slytherins locket, thats way old." Pansy told Thorn handing her the locket.

"And something borrowed would be this." Cissa handed her a tiara wrapped in tissue. Thorn gently pussed the tissue away and took the tiara on the plam of her hand. It was simple, and beautiful! A gorgeous combination of sparkling Austrian crystals and with lovely lustrous pearl accents laying on a silver band.

"Oh Cissa it beautiful!" Thorn hugged her carfuly so no to mess up her dress, make-up or hair.

"Bella, Your mother and I all wore it on ower wedding day. It's your turn." Cissa said placing the tiara gently on Thorns head.

"Something new!" Bella called out from the room down the hall wear she was dressing her daughter. "Draco told me to give you this, I just remembered." Bella handed Thorn a White Gold Diamond Heart & Key Bracelet. With the letteres D&T cut into the heart.

Thorn stared at it in awe then smiled happily as Pansy tied it to her wrist. "11:25PM we've got to get going." Pansy told the eyeing the clock.

"Blue!" Pansy snapped her fingers. Waved her wand and blue highlights appered in Thorns hair.

"No need to thank me."

Suddenly Thorn's 's calmness had unfortunately disappeared y the time 11:30 came. Pansy was already in her pale green dress and was now wondering about looking for her red lip-stick.

Cissa was in a dark blue silk dress that made her blonde hair look unbelivable bright next to it, she was waiting for Tom's signal to get Thorn walking down the isle. While Bella in her light pink dress changed Alison out of her pj's.

'I'm getting married! I'm geting married." Was all Thorn could think as she waited for her cue. She could'nt even remeber how she got to the church, all she knew was that she was to nervous to be able to sit down.

"It's time," Narcissa said, wiping away the few tears escaping her eyes. Thorn handed her a tissue, and she gave her a watery, "Thank you," as she accepted it.

"Is he ready?" Thorn asked thinking of Draco. As if on cue the door opened and Tom peaked in. You all ready? Its time," He said, half smiling when she saw his daughter in all her wedding day glory. "You look wonderful Thorn, just like your mother." He held the door open so Bella could step out. "Thank you," Thorn replied,

Bella came running in again smiling. "He's ready!" She cried happily as the music started.

"Shall we?" she asked, holding up her dress as she stepped down from the podium with a smile.

Narcissa walked up to them, and after kissing Hermione's cheek, she took Bella's arm and they took their seats with their husbands.

Tom nodded taking her arm and they followed behined as Pansy took Blaise's arm and marched up the isle.

"Nervous?" Tom asked making conversaton.

Thorn immediately shook her head. Then, laughted, "I'm ready." Tom nodded. "Same as your mother." He said to himself, though Thorn heard and smiled liking being compered to such a great woman.

As Tom handed his daughteres hand to Draco the two shared a look and quickly forgot everyone that was in the room, their family, their friends even the Death Eathers that took up most of the seats since they had only invited trusted school freind s from Slytherin.

"You look beautiful." Draco told her using his powers. Thorn smiled. "Not to bad yourself." Before they knew it the ceramony had started.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join by magical laws. Draco Lucius Malfoy, and Patience Thorn Riddle. Together they will make a bond so strong no magic will be able to brake it."

The pastor told them taking both their right hands and making a magic circle sarrouned them. Suddenly both Tom and Lucius stood up holding a dagger each, Tom stood by Draco While Lucius stood by Thorn. He gently lowered the dagger and slowly made a small cut on the palm of Thorns hand. As Tom did the same to Draco.

Lucius held the couple's hands together whilst the pastor waved his wand around their hands.

"_Per vox intus theatrum moenia. EGO dico prodo malum phasmatis constrictum nostrum saviours non tantum per diligo tamen per cruor, animus quod veneficus!" _The pastor took both their hands makeing sure to keep the blood together and tied a black ribbon to their wrists.

"_Ego dico prodo qui succurro nos, totus reus per cruor quod obscurum."_

Slowly the ribban started to turn diffent colours. Then when it turnd silver the magic circle faded.

"_Nos tendo ut totus novus procer quod procer of obscurum ut told per vetus cause of veneficus reus una pro umquam."_

"Do you bluh bluh bluh take bluh bluh bluh to be you wedded husbund..."

"I do." 'Thats it Im married!"

"Do you bluh bluh bluh take bluh bluh bluh to be you wedded wife..."

"I do."

'we're married! We're married!' Draco calmly slid the wedding band onto his wifes finger. (A bit uncomfertable since his right hand was still tied.) It was a gold band with a dragon with a rose twisted around it.

Thorn stared at it. The dragon was moving around in circles! Spelling out the words _**'Princess.'**_ As the Pastor whispered a spell the ring shrunk just enough so Thorn knew it was forever.

"You may now kiss the bride," the pastor instructed and Draco wasted no time placing his lips upon his newly wedded wife's. and it was one of the best kisses he'd ever given her.


	13. After The Wedding

**After The Wedding.**

Draco woke the next morning, and turned over to watch Thorn's shallow breath against the pillow. his lovely wife.

Then suddenly she woke up as if knowing he was staring at her.

"Morning, Mrs. Malfoy." he said to her and kissed her forehead.

"Morning" she said smiling.

Draco placed a hand on her cheek and kissed her softly.

"We missed the ball." Thorn stated happily.

Draco smiled. "Yeah, but we got married instead."

Thorn laughed and shook her head at him. She looked down and smiled as her wedding ring spelled out the word Princess again.

"Come on… lets go eat."

Thorn nodded and stood up instantly she noted they were in her room back in the Riddle manor.

she went to take a quick shower. she grabbed a pair of white jeans and a baby blue tee.

Draco on the other hand showered and put on his pair of tight jeans (yum) and a black silk short sleeved shirt.

"Ready?" Thorn asked from the bedroom.

"Ready." Draco answered, he walked into the bedroom and picked Thorn up bridle style and carried her down to the dinning room where the rest of the family was sitting having breakfast.

"Good morning, newly weds!" Cissa and Bella screamed at them as they walked into the room. (Well, as Draco walked into the room.)

Draco put Thorn down and both teens smiled happily at the two women, and Thorn showed them her tongue ring which had the words _Newly Weds._ Glowing in a mixture of forest colours.

"Wheres my dad?" Thorn asked taking baby Alison from her Bella and kissing her forehead.

"He, Lucius have gone hunting. and Snape is at Hogwarts.- Bella stated.

"You two are expected back after breakfast." Cissa cut in.

Draco and Thorn finished the breakfast quickly and after bidding the two women good bye they flood to Hogwarts.

As soon as they stepped out of the fireplace the entire Hall sat watching them and the whole Slytherin table bust into applause. Pansy ran up to them and pulled Thorn into a immensely painful bear-hug, she kissed Draco on the cheek and pulled the two over to their table.

"Lady's and gentlemen of the Slytherin able, may i present to you ... the new Mr and Mrs Malfoy!" Pansy smiled at them as the table began chanting.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Draco laughed and obliged by kissing his wife who leanedfoward slightly so to be met by Draco's lips.

The Slytherin table exploded again and after a few minutes they pulled away and took their seats in front of Blaise and Pansy.

"All right mate?" Blaise smirking.

"Who told them?" Draco asked.

"Well...Pansy might of let it slip...- Blaise started but was instantly cut off by an out raged gasp.

"I let it slip! Me? Blaise was the one who thought the whole common room had a right to know who Draco Malfoy's best man was!" Pansy glared at her long time boyfriend.

Who stared indigently at her. "Yeah but then I wasn't the one who explained everything about the dress... The decorations... the food!"

"Yeah but i wasn't the one who started off about having the first dance with the bride!"

"Oh shut up you two!" A glass jar smashed in-front of them and everyone around id ducked. Draco started up at Thorn who had her palm outstretched staring at the shards o broken glass.

"Opps?" Was all she offered them as she sat down again.

"Er... okay come on lets get out of here." Pansy said and pulled Blaise to his feet. The group walked out of the Hall talking animatedly going on about the wedding and Quiddich, when Thorn was suddenly knocked to the ground.

Quick as a flash, black eyes met startling green. Knowing looks passed between them. Old memories floated back, old pain stung over and over again.

"Potter."

"Riddle. or is it Malfoy? Or maybe even Snape?" Harry snapped at her.

Thorn grunted as Draco pulled her to her feet and kept his arm protectively around her waist. She thought it over thinking about the book she read that stated... _witches that marry before leaving school are to use their Madden names until they leave said school and move in with their husband's._

"Its Riddle to you, Potter you know that." Thorn spat out and pushed passed him. Not missing his green eyes washing over Salazar Slytherins locket as she passed.

"Draco?"

"I know don't worry." Thorn nodded and kept walking. Pansy looked at them worriedly. "Whats wrong?"

"Potter was looking to intently at Thorns locket." Draco answered and instantly drifted into deep thought.

"Yeah, we saw, but why?" Blaise asked Thorn knowing he wouldn't get a response from Draco now he was in his own thoughts.

"It's Horcrux." Thorn stated simply. Blaise and Pansy stared at her in shock their parents were DE they knew what horcrux's were but they had never seen one so close before, Pansy had even worn it once or twice.

"Its Toms horcrux?" It was more a statement than a question on Blaise' part.

"One of them." Draco and Thorn told them together.

"We can't let Potter get it." Pansy said determinedly, obviously thinking about the member of the light side that had killed their parent's. Thorn smiled reassuringly at her. "We won't."

A few days later Draco and Blaise were doing over their potions homework in the heads common room when Pansy and Thorn came rushing in holding a torn piece of paper.

The two girls had been in Hogsmade when the black raven had landed at their feet with an arrow though its wing.

"Draco!" Thorn was crying she ran into his arms and sobbed. "Alison has been kidnapped."

Draco stared shocked at this wife and looked up to see Blaise hugging a distraught Pansy. Draco looked at the torn note in Thorns hands.

_Malfoy and Riddle,_

_We have Alison Snape if you want her you know what you have to do._

"They want the locket."

**A/N... just call this chap----the randomness goes on!-----lol. I no its short but i needed to get it out after not having written 4 so long i needed to know were i was with this! oh ****sorry for taking ssssso long i just havn't had a chance!!! Merry X-mas to all!! **


	14. The Plan

**The Plan**

Draco was pacing around the dungeons. While Thorn sat on one of the desks, swinging the sliver locket on her finger.  
Snape was sitting at his desk, head in hands, not even trying to hid his emotions. Bella sat holding one of Alison's teddy-bears in g arms, silently rocking back and forth, constantly shrugging off Cissy's arm, which was around her shoulders.  
It was well passed midnight they had been sitting in complete silence for the passed 3 hours.

No one knew what to say. What could they say?

"We have to give it to them."

Every one looked up, Thorn was looking intently at the locket in her hand.

"If we do, they win! Who knows how many Horcruxs They've destroyed! It could kill you're father!" Draco told her urgently, grabbing her by the shoulders.

"And if not? Sacrifice Alison? Let them take her away? Adopt her like they did me?! No!"

Draco looked at her intently, she looked back opening her mind to all her pain, but not letting herself brake down.

"Okay."

Thorn looked at him confused. "What?"

"I said, Okay. Well make a plan, maybe they won't destroy it." He said quietly.

"We cant!" Snape was out o his seat and kneeling beside Bella.

"We will." Thorn told him, mind made up. "We are going to get Alison back."

"·$%&/()=)(/&%$"

The next night, while Draco and Thorn lay on a sofa in their common room, going over things they could do to get Alison back safe and sound. It was a shock to Draco when Thorn suddenly sat bolt up in Draco's arms.

"I have it! I know what we're going to do!" She practically shouted.

"What? Thorn are you okay?" Draco asked her worriedly.

"No time! Get dressed, we have to go." She pulled Draco of his seat and ran to her room.

Once dressed they walked into the fire place together and shouted the words, "Malfoy Manor!"

They appeared in the empty living room of the Malfoy Manor. "Which is the safest fire place to get to the Riddle Manor?" Thorn asked know full well that was where every one was.

"The one in my room connects to your fire place." Draco told her helpfully.

Thorn raised an eyebrow, "We'll talk about that later." She said, shaking her head at Draco's smirk.

The two landed in the Riddle dining room with a thud. Making  
everyone around the table look up.

"Thorn!"

"Draco!"

"What is it? What's wrong?"

Draco shook his head. "Nothing's wrong, Thorn has a plan."

Thorn nodded and headed over to where her father was sitting. " I know you didn't planing on doing this yet, but under the circumstances, I think it's time."

Tom looked at her, using his powers to pick the ideas from her mind. Thorn surrendered them to him. "Amazing."

Tom pulled away from his daughters thoughts. Then grabbed her right arm pulling her sleeve over her elbow. He pressed a long finger over the dark mark that was burned into her skin.

Every one at the table winced in pain as the mark burned on there own arms, the burn of the dark mark, the one way all of Tom's followers knew when they had a meeting.

"Prepare yourself's." He said, and with that he stood and apparated away leaving a shocked family behind.

"Bella, stay tonight. I will inform you of ever thing later." Snape said, kissing his wife lightly on the lips.

He and Lucius transfigured their robs into the normal death eater robs, and masks. While Cissa, Draco and Thorn followed suit.

They all apparated to the point where the Dark mark was pulling them.  
a dark hall, Thorn noted it was a overly large ball room, with a magical ceiling like at Hogwarts Thorn thought absently.

The Dark Lord sat in his silver chair at his desk next to the door of the hall. He motioned for Thorn to take her place at his Right and Draco at his left, the older DE stood in the places, in a large circle, waiting for the rest of the "family" to arrive.

One by one all of the Dark Lords followers, apparated to the ball room where the DL would tell them all of his newest plan.

Once the hall was filled with more than 50 death eaters Voldemort stood.  
"Avery."  
"Yes, my lord?"  
"Bring in your...prisoner."

Avery nodded. Using his wand in a complicated movement and summoning, a wizard on his knees.  
Thorn had never seen him before, but she knew instantly he was part of the order, he had wild look in his eyes it was nearly too much to bear.  
Tom moved to stand behind Thorn, placing a hand on her shoulder. "This is the man responsible for the death of the Parkinson's'." He whispered to her, loud enough for Draco to hear as well.

Pansy, who had been told what had happened that night to her parents, by Tom himself, could not bring herself to attend the meeting.  
Thorn knew she owed her friend, the death of the man before her.

She pulled away from her father and stood before the man at her feet.  
"Your name." She asked, abnormally polite.

The man shook, but did not answer.

Thorn glared. "Crucio." She said. focusing her mind on the hate she felt for him, and the pain she felt for Pansy.

"Your name!" She repeated, louder.

"Harris Blake." He sobbed. "Mercy. Please, mercy."

"You ask of mercy. The same mercy you showed the Parkinson's? What makes you think you deserve that kind of gift from me?" Thorn asked icily.

"Pl...plea...please!" Harris screamed in pain as Thorns spell hit him again.

"You deserve to die." She told him in a voice Draco didn't even know she had.

A blue light was almost busting away from her. Wrapping itself around Harris's body. Slowly, almost painfully slowly sucking the life from him.  
The hall stood in awe, as Harris's screams left his body.

"Die painfully, relive the pain of those you have killed." Thorns words floated loudly over everyone's heads.

The suddenly with on last horrific scream Harris Blake, was dead."

·$%/()="·$%

The hall was silent and Thorn was sitting in her fathers chair at his desk, almost completely back to normal after the amount of power that had been drained after killing Harris. She looked up smartly as Tom spoke openly to his followers.

"You have lost much to the light, and now the time has come for them to lose more to us. It is time. And my brilliant daughter, our head Death Eater has come up with the perfect plan. A week from today... we declare war against Dumbledore, and the ministry. A week from today, We will kill Albus Dumbledore an those who protect him.  
We will kill the famous Harry Potter. We will rule over muggles, and Wizards.  
The plan is full proof. The time has come, to attack Hogwarts."

Whispers of delight? Ran around the ballroom. "Attack Hogwarts? Impossible!" Some one yelled from the side lines.

"Impossible?! Is there anything so impossible even the Dark Lord can not make happen?! I who have defied death! Who has practiced the most powerful dark magic! I who have been the greatest wizard at Hogwarts until my descendant?! Believe me when i say- nothing is impossible for Lord Voldemort!"


	15. The Battle

**A week later.**

"How will we get in?" Lucius questioned his master, whom was sitting at his desk before him.

"There will be a distraction, and Thorn will disable the wards." Voldemort told him.

"A distraction?"

"Severus will ring the alarm an hour before we arrive."

"So, they will be sitting ducks?" Lucius said, clearly amazed.

Voldemort laughed. "Exactly, they will be- scared, shocked, cowering together, waiting for us to strike."

* * *

Thorn and Draco walked hand in hand down to the Great Hall. They stopped short before the wooden doors.

Draco turned to face her. Taking her hands in his own. Thorn watched as his hands were covered in a Green aurora glowing brighter as it connected with her Blue aurora.

Thorn watched in awe as the Green light consumed her entirely. "What was that?" She asked surprised.

"That was a protection spell. You can not die, as long as I am alive. But it's not strong I haven't perfected it yet. It will only last twelve hours." Draco told her, kissing her hand.

"Draco..."

"This is a war Thorn, no matter which side we're on, there is always the possibility that we could die."

"I know, I just..."

Draco took her into his arms and kissed her softly, not a goodbye, simply a promise. Together they walked into the Great Hall.

They sat down at the Slytherin table across from Blaise and Pansy. "Are we ready?" Blaise asked Draco in a hushed tone.

Draco nodded. "As soon as Thorn gets the signal, we move." He told him. Blaise sighed, and finished his food.

The students finished their dinners, with happy chatter around them. Thorn kept her head down until the school alarm rang loud into the Hall.

Everyone stood motionless silence rained in the Hall. Draco looked up at his teachers, no of them had moved, Snape stared down at him.

Dumbledore stood at the podium, looking older and weaker than he ever had. "I am sorry to announce that it seems the war has began, Students one through five are to return to your dorms until asked by a teacher to leave. I will ask not students to put their life's at risk, those of you who wish to fight for your school will be greatly welcomed, those who do not wish to fight should follow the younger students, and keep them safe until evacuation. Students of Slytherin, You now face your choice if you wish to stay you will be welcome." As he said those worlds he looked Thorn in the eye, and she was not able to look away.

Looking into his eyes she made her choice, she bowed her head in apology to her favourite headmaster and stood before the Hall, pulling on her hood and stepping away from her table. Draco, Pansy, Blaise and a large number of Slytherin stood and did the same. "Ready?" Pansy asked them.

"Born ready."

Thorn lead them out of the Hall and the all took their places. An hour to wait.

* * *

Thorn sat in the middle of dorm back leaning against the sofa, eyes closed. She pictured the castle, it's in and it's outs.

Pansy watched her deep in concentration, she was glowing, taking down Hogworts protection must not be easy. She thought watching her friends face scrunch up in what looked to be pain.

**An hour later.**

Albus stood huddled with the Order making final plans, he was weak he knew, but he would fight his last battle with hope, that was all that was left.

Suddenly a loud cracking erupted from the castle walls. Albus looked up and sighed. "That was the schools protection. It has began."

Everyone nodded and began walking out of the castle to see a row of Death Eaters, standing in a line, with their wands in their hands.

Dumbledore stood in the middle of the rebels.

"If we die, we die with pride. We die with courage. We die for love. We will be remembered."

They saw Voldemort give the signal and all his Death Eaters ran towards the Order.

The Order ran towards them and the war began.

Curses were flying here and there. People were crashing to the floor from impact of a powerful curse.

Already many of each side were hit and killed.

Curses and hexes shot overhead as the Wizards and Witches fighting dodged them while shooting counter-curses over their shoulders and around fallen barriers.

They defended the castle with as much force as seventh year Hogwarts students could. Some of the fighters weren't even in their seventh year, some of them had seen their seventh year at Hogwarts long ago in the past. They all fought side by side, stepping over fallen comrades and Death Eaters alike. To tell the truth the battle was going badly, both sides had lost many.

The Great Hall held all the casualties Mad-eye Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Colin Creevey, and many others.

Thorn stood over Mrs Weasley. Wand at the ready, though she really didn't want to hurt the old lady, she had to get Alison back.

"The baby Mrs Weasley, that's all I want." Thorn told her.

Molly scowled at the younger witch. "Over my dead body. You bitch."

Thorn sighed. "So be it."

Hours passed and the battle continued, neither sides seemed to be getting anywhere, and then. It happened.

No one had seen it, no one had even thought it possible, until, from some where deep in the school grounds, Lord Voldemort made his voice heard.

"_The Great Albus Dumbledore is dead. Dead at Lord Voldemorts wand. Harry Potter you are next." A_nd with a finale laugh his voice disappeared, of course no one believed it, not really, until the saw Dumbledores' limp body float to the entrance of the castle.

The Death Eaters attacked again ferociously.

Draco ran as fast as his exhausted legs would take him, rushing down the stone steps until he was faced with the chaos that was now the school. He ran into Bella as she was leaving.

"Draco, thank Merlin. Oh..."

Draco smiled and handed Alison over to her mother. Bella took the child and sobbed. "How?"

"It's a long story, come on we gotta go!" He shouted, apperating them into the woods.

–

"Enough!"

The two deulers stopped their fight to look up at the intruder. Thorn walked down the stone staircase cloak swirling behind her, wand at her side.

"I am asking you Harry, back down, you do not have to die." Thorn told him. Almost pleadingly, almost.

"He destroyed my family Hermione!" Harry shouted keeping his wand high.

"I know, But I will not let you destroy mine." Thorn stated firmly, ignoring his slip on her name. She raised her own wand.

"Stay out of this, child." Tom Riddles' voice was loud, and insistent.

Thorn looked at her father, with sympathy knowing how important this battle with Harry was to him.

"You will fight, but know father you will not win, the fates do not wish it to be so." She said, in a cold voice.

"I have seen what you have seen, but you will finish what I started." Tom directed, sending her a secret message.

Thorn nodded her approval. Lowering her wand, allowing the two to continue their fight.

With the pain in his scar going completely unnoticed, Harry lunged back into battle, shouting hexes he didn't even know he know, at the man who had destroyed his childhood.

Suddenly, a spell came whizzing at him. It hit him in the chest and he was blasted backwards. Harry smashed into a wall, moaning as a few stones on him. He jumped up, and looked around. Coming towards him was Voldemort. Harry glared at him.

"So, Potter… Has our time finally come?"

"It has." Voldemort smirked. He raised his wand.

"I tier of you games Potter."

"Well, your in luck, no more games Tom."

"_Crucio!_"

"_Expelliarmus!_" Voldemort blocked the curse.

"Come one, Potter, you can do better!" Harry raised his wand again.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" The two said together. Their wands collideded making a white barrier clashed between the to spells.

They stared at each other glaring.

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives..._

The words exploded through the air as if the wind itself were speaking, The white barrier exploded around their dead body's.

Thorn ran to her fathers side. Dead. She took his wand from his limp hand, she kissed his forehead and using his cloak she covered his body. Getting up she repeated the same action to her former best friend.

Thorn walked to the Great Hall, passing teachers evil glares as they tended to their wounded, standing at Dumbldors' podium, she moved her wand to her throat.

"_Lord Voldemort and Harry potter. Are dead, both of them. Gone. I am Thorn Riddle. Tom Riddle's legacy lives in me._

_I am the lady of darkness. This war is over, the dark side has won and you all answer to me. There will be NO exceptions. If you rebel I will end your rebellion by ending your life."_

Thorn stepped down as the Death Eaters walked in, bowing before their new leader.

Thorn walked around her fathers study at the Riddle Manor. She sighed and sat down behind his desk.

She knew that the letter in front of her was her fathers last words, last planes she was to make his last wishes possible. Such responsibility.

She sighed again and picked up the letter and read through it.

_My Dearest Daughter._

_If you are reading this then I have died, and if everything went as planed then I have taken that odious Harry Potter with me._

_And now so much for my legacy to take care of, how cruel is it of me to ask so much of you, after knowing you so little._

_And I don't ask what a normal father would ask of his daughter, I ask what a work man would ask his co-worker, and for that I am sorry but I hope to redeem myself enough by leaving you this:_

_If you should ever wish to lead a normal life. I trust Lucius, Bella or Severus suggestible to take over for you, it is your choice. Be careful with it._

_Why do l give you this choice? I am Lord Voldemort, yes. But I am happier to be your father._

_I am incredibly proud of the witch you have become. Know that you are ¡ncredably like your father. Know that you are incredibly like your father. But that goodness that will never leave you. That goodness that placed you in Gryffindore. You are bad enough to rule the world but good enough to rule it wisely there is no mistake you are the best of both worlds. And I love you for it. Be strong Thorn, but be happy while you do it._

_Yours forever._

_Tom Riddle. Your father._


	16. 5 years later

**Five years later**

five years had passed since the final battle. And the wizard world was at … in a word; peace.

Thorn had decided to take over her fathers plan, with a new view. Muggle-born children were still allowed in the magical world and that would not change. Hogwarts was rebuilt with Snape and Bella as running head masters. With nothing against muggle-borns since their little Alison was low on magical abilities. Not a squib, but not yet a witch.

The majority of the DE were teachers at Hogwarts. Not teaching anything too evil that 16 year olds couldn't handle.

Draco took over as Minister. Changing the order of things completely.

Life was good.

Lucius and Cissa were working as governors of France. Marking the difference between causing evil and being able to rule for and against it.

Bella and Severus stayed at Hogwarts under the new rules provided by Thorn and Draco. And gave little Alison a little brother, Lucas.

Pansy and Blaise finally got together and had two beautiful children Tom and Mia. And named Thorn and Draco Godparents.

And the Light side? They were happy. Of course they had lost so much, Fought so hard and lost so badly.

But they could not see the evil they had always been taught to expect if the dark side ever won.

Truth be told with Draco Malfoy as Minister and Thorn Malfoy as leader of the free world, thing were better.

A twisted and disagreeable truth but a truth none the less.

Draco stood against the his bedroom door smiling at his wife. "Ready?" He asked.

Thorn looked at him through the mirror. "Yes. We are." She told him, standing with a hand over the small bump now forming barely visible unless you look hard.

She looked incredible, she was dressed in a gown befitting a screen goddess. Seductive detailing abounds in this beautifully crafted dress. From the asymmetrical draped neckline, to a brilliantly draped front that leads to a revealing slit. Her black hair curled into a tight French bun.

"You look beautiful." Draco smirked.

"You don't look so bad yourself." She smiled kissing him.

Draco grabbed her hand and kissed her passionately. "We've come so far." He told her in-between kisses.

"Mm, So we have. And I love you for it."

"And I you. Come on, we're late."

They arrived at diagon ally cemetery, hand in hand. Thorn walked to her fathers grave, placing flowers on both his and her mothers.

_Tom Marvalo Riddle._

_Beloved husband and father_

_Cherished leader._

_Eleanor Crystal Riddle _

_Beloved Mother, wife, sister and friend._

_Who found meaning in the free world._

"I want to see Harry's and Ron's tonight if you don't mind." Thorn told Draco quietly.

"Go ahead."

They walked a deep into the darkness, zigzagging through the graves. Till stopping suddenly.

_Harry James potter _

_The man who fought till the end._

_Who fought for love_

_Ronald Billius Weasley_

_Beloved son and brother_

_Who fought for freedom_

Thorn sighed at the tombs of her ex-best friends. "I don't know if you will ever hear this, and I know you no longer care. But I am truly sorry. For everything and I so wish it could have been different... it's not so bad you know? The dark side winning, nothing has changed, even Ginny, she's happy she's getting married soon.

And Nevil and Luna their safe working at the ministry. I wouldn't make this world unfair. I just wanted you to know.

I still love you. Both of you deep down."

Thorn backed away into Draco's arms. She would not cry, not today.

**An hour later.**

"Mrs Malfoy a pleasure."

Thorn smiled at the random Death Eater calling to her as she walked into the Great Hall. Today was her twenty second birthday.

"Thorn!"

Blaise walked up to his close friend and hugged her.

"My my Blaise you are looking smart." Thorn laughed hugging him back.

"Zambini class my friend." He told her. Flinching as she snaked him. "You wish."

Pansy came up behind him holding a two year old boy in her arms.

"Happy birthday, darling." Pansy said handing her a small box.

"Thank you Pans, hello Tommy, Mia."

"Happy bwthday Auntie Rose." The children say together.

Thorn smiles 'Rose' she rememberer the first time they called her that. Saying that some one as good and as nice as their auntie shouldn't be named after the pointy bit of such a beautiful flower.

"Thank you my darlings." Thorn said, kissing her godchildren.

**3 years after.**

"Congratulations Mr Malfoy. It's a boy." The nurse handed the baby to his father and walked away blushing.

Draco moved towards his wife.

"Does that witch not know that I am the woman could kill her without blinking?" Thorn's voice was scratchy.

Draco laughed. "Mm I suppose she's to young to know."

"We'll tell her."

"Yes love."

"Annoying little flirt." Thorn growled.

Draco smiled and sat down on her bed. "Don't worry love, you know your the only one for me."

"Hum."

"Look at what you've given me. Four beautiful children and a love that will last forever. And no good and no evil will ever turn my head away from you."

"Damn straight."

But she laughed and kissed him deeply. Stroking their babys face.

"Welcome to the world, Alexander James Malfoy."

**a/n**

**This is the shortst chappter yet I know, and i'm sorry for it. But I think that because its been so long**

**since I wrote this I've kind of lost the plot in the end, one day I do hope to re-write this and make it better**

**and deeper but I feel as if I gave this one up a long time ago.**

**But that dosnt mean I'm not incurably greatful for all my reviewers for keeping with me and wttds.**

**So thank you. **

**Because I did have lodes of fun writing this. **

**Just if any one wants to know the Malfoy heirs are as follows:**

**Drake Lucius Malfoy **

**Alyssa Crystal Malfoy**

**Phoebe May Malfoy**

**Alexander James Malfoy**


End file.
